And Thats When a Bludger Came Through My Window
by Jen Riddle
Summary: This summer was supposed to be peaceful. A few weeks away at my Aunt Rose's, in her quiet cottage in the country. Just minutes away from the beach. I could catch up on my reading, and my school work... and thats when a bludger came through my window. L/J
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I understand how annoying it is to have an authors note before/after stories. I just wanted to point out that that is the first fanfiction I've begun writing since I was fifteen. (I'm now 20.) I've been working on/with this idea for a while, and I know this chapter seems to be a bit tedious, but it's just so everyones caught up on the situation and characters. :)**

**

* * *

**

**... AND THATS WHEN THE BLUDGER WENT THROUGH MY WINDOW  
****CHAPTER 1 **

In a strewn of clothes, books, and newspapers, a few letters lay on my bed. In my hurry to begin packing for my forthcoming trip, I'd forgotten about them. But there they lay, perfectly inscribed with my name on each.

The first had a curly sort of writing, which I recognized to be from my best friend, Isabelle Corowsky. She wrote me frequently, always under the assumption that even the tiniest bit of gossip was something I must know about, asap. I shoved this letter aside, regarding it as the least important of the three.

The second had a handsome writing, only saying 'Lils', instead of my whole first name. This was from Able Lynwood. He wasn't my boyfriend, but he was definitely quite keen to be. Although full of potential (Prefect for Ravenclaw, and Keeper on the house quidditch team), I could quite grasp being with him. I knew this letter would be interesting, and sweet at the very least. But the third letter was the one I was most excited for.

The third letter was a bit more un-interpretative. The only thing I could make out, from its' very formal addressing, and stamped seal on the back, was that it was from the ministry of magic. If this was what I thought it was, I'd been waiting for it for weeks. During winter break I had applied for an internship at the ministry. I tore the envelope open, wondering how I'd ever forgotten about it.

_Miss Evans,_

_We appreciate your interest in our summer internship program very much. Your credentials are quite impressive, but unfortunately we will need to conduct a face to face interview before deciding who our future intern will be. More information will be listed on a second parchment._

_Margot Brunswick  
Secretary to the Minister of Magic._

A second sheet of parchment included the room number at the ministry for my second interview, and also a date and time. Room 435, July 28th, 4pm.

I stuffed these letters back into my envelope, a bit resentful that it would take so long for me to find out if I'd been awarded the month-long internship or not. I placed the envelope into my suitcase.

I opened the second letter, the one from Able, next.

_Lils,_

_In the few short days I've been home, I've thought of you often. I miss your laugh most. It's been exciting here, Tanner was sent his hogwarts letter the day I got home, and he couldn't be more excited. On multiple occasions, he's tried to snatch my wand from me, and won't stop bothering mum to take him to Ollivanders to get his own. He's already borrowed my old school books and has taken to reading them whenever his favorite radio show isn't on. Looks like we've got another prefect in the making! I hope all is well at your Aunt's place. Can I visit sometime? Now that we can both apparate, it shouldn't be hard! I hope to see you plenty over the holiday. Maybe we can go on a muggle date, sometime. To the cinema, or whatever it is they do. After all, we did meet in muggle studies!_

_I really do hope to see you soon, Lils. Please write back as soon as possible._

_Able._

I placed this letter on my nightstand, and grabbed the last one from Isabelle.

_Lily, _

_I saw Sirius Black yesterday! I went to Diagon Alley with my sister to get some ice cream, and there he was, staring into the quidditch supply store with James Potter. They stopped and said hi. James asked about you. I told him we hadn't spoken yet since summer started, and that made me miss you dearly. James wants you to write to him sometime. You really should, Lily! He can be really very nice. Sirius wants to meet up sometime over the summer. I think he's going to write me. Or should I write him? Ugh! But anyway, how's Able? Have you talked to him? Keep me updated, and don't destroy yourself at your aunt's house! Come see me if you must!_

_Isabelle._

I rolled my eyes at this letter, and grabbed my own piece of parchment.

_Isabelle,_

_Under no circumstances to I plan on involving James Potter in my summer in any way, shape, or form. _

_Able is well. His brother got his Hogwarts letter, so his whole family seems to be in celebration mode. I've only received one letter from him, no real correspondence yet. Don't worry, Belle. Take a deep breath. I'll keep you updated. Anyway, this is going to be awful, but could you keep Ginger for a few weeks while I stay at my aunts? She will not take kindly to having an owl in her house. And I promise to see you soon. I'll try not to kill myself. _

_Lily._

I jotted her name on the back of the letter, and attached it to my owl, Ginger's leg. I told her goodbye, and gave her a treat before she took off.

I glanced back at the letter on my nightstand. Able's handsome and clean handwriting stood out to me. After a few moments thought, I placed it in my suitcase next to the ministries.

My bed was a disaster. Clothes and old copies of the daily profit scattered every inch of it. I picked up a blue t-shirt, and underneath stood a moving picture of the minister of magic. He appeared to be making a speech, and waving at a cheering audience. The headline read "MINISTER DECLARES TO DO 'ANYTHING POSSIBLE' TO PREVENT WAR"

Prevent War? I laughed to myself as I folded the shirt. The war was already happening. And what were his tactics? I'd read this article a few days before, and all it mentioned was that the minister 'insured the safety of our people'. But how? He didn't seem to mention any plan of action. Just how did they intend to stop Lord Voldemort? From what I understood, he was extremely powerful, and a master at concealing himself. And just what safety did he ensure? Countless mothers, fathers and siblings of my fellow students were already hurt, or worse, killed because of the war that the ministry didn't seem to want to admit was already brewing.

I shoved the newspaper in the trash. I wasn't even sure why I bothered to save these. Of course I didn't know for sure, but I had a hunch they never reported the truth. I folded the rest of my clothes, placing the ones I wanted with me for the summer in my suitcase, and zipped it shut.

My Aunt would be here in a few hours to pick me up. My Mother, Father and Petunia had gone to France this summer where my sister was doing a summer school program. I'd opted not to go, mostly because of the possibility of receiving the summer internship at the ministry. Instead I was being shipped to my aunt Roses house. Apparently I couldn't be trusted alone at the age of 17. At least I was now legally allowed to do magic outside of school. That, alone, would get me through the next few weeks.

I went over my mental checklist of things I needed for my trip. I'd already arranged for my daily profit to come in the very early morning, as not to alert my Aunt. I'd carefully concealed my school books, again, so the content if she found one wouldn't alarm her. She knew nothing of my wizardry, and my family intended to keep in that way.

Aunt Rose was nice enough. She was my mother's sister. Her older sister. She reminded me a bit of Petunia, in a way. Very… normal. Her husband, Victor, had passed away a few years previous, but I had the impression that Aunt Rose pretended that never happened. She was always talking like he was still around, maybe just at work, or out for a stroll. No one in my family ever brought this up.

I started a pot of tea on the stove – Aunt Rose always demanded a cup of tea, whether she was staying for 5 minutes, or 5 days, there always had to be tea available. I placed the kettle on the burner and looked around my perfectly quaint house.

It was much different from Hogwarts. Smaller, of course, but also much quieter, and much more still. The family portrait hanging in the sitting room didn't move. Petunia and I were both very young when it was done; Petunias face was still bony, and a bit horse-ish, but also childish and filled with joy. We were hugging, in the portrait. Smiling wide. We were still friends, then. These days, Petunia didn't acknowledge my existent. Quite the opposite of Aunt Rose, Petunia liked to pretend I never existed.

The kettle began to steam and hiss just as the doorbell rang. I quickly lifted it off the burner, poured two cups, and dashed to the door. I fixed my hair as I reached for the handle.

"Aunt Rose, You're early!" I smiled.

Aunt Rose stood before me, her curly hair under a cover from the light rain, and her pointed face smiling at me.

"Just a bit." She replied, placing her light pink jacket on the coat rack, and walking towards the kitchen. "Ahh, you've got tea ready!"

We sat and drank for a few moments. I told her about my school year, making a story about how I attend a boarding school in the far north for incredibly gifted children. She told me about her newest cat, Tibalt, or Tibby for short.

We left soon enough, and after struggling to carry my suitcase out the door and into her trunk. ("Why is it so heavy?" she asked. "My clothes weigh a lot, I suppose" I lied.) I watched out the window, most of the way. I watched my average sized house disappear into a strewn of trees, and busy city streets, and then back to trees and into the country side of which Aunt Rose lives. We listened to jazz music the whole way.

We pulled up in front of her cottage like house, and dust from the dirt road blew around us. The fields to the sides were blowing from the light breeze, and birds sat on her picket fence. Aunt rose shouted at them to shoo – god forbid they leave their droppings on her fence.

Inside, the house smelled heavily of cigars. Uncle Victor was a smoker, and in the years since he passed, it seemed Aunt Rose hadn't even attempted to diminish the smell. The house opened with a sitting room. Two flowered couches in the front with a few vanity cases filled with my Aunts knick-knacks. Adjacent to the room was a handsome door, which I knew to lead to my Uncles study. I wondered if my Aunt had bothered to do anything with it since his passing. On the other side of the room was an L-shaped staircase, and straight through the kitchen could be seen. Aunt Rose recommended I drag my suitcase to the spare room upstairs.

The room was just as I remembered. Aunt Rose had always wanted kids, but she later found out she was unable. However, they still had the extra room for Petunia and I to visit. The walls were light purple, with oak furniture. A dresser, a vanity, and two nightstands. I lunged my suitcase onto my bed and sat down next to it, only to find a small black and white kitten curled up next to the pillows.

"You must be Tibby." I said quietly, petting his head. He purred immediately. I took in a deep breath and looked out the large window, while Tibby sat by my side, purring and rubbing his head against my arm. I suppose this summer won't be too terrible. I'd spend a lot of time reading, and catching up on my school work, and ... and thats when the bludger went through my window.

* * *

_Jen Riddle_  
_June 28th 2010 _

_Please review!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all so incredibly much for the reviews! I was extremely excited every time the 'new email' alert popped up on my phone, and it was a review alert! Eee. :) Just a heads up, I'll be trying to update this every few days or so, and I'm going to keep chapters to about 4-6 pages (on microsoft word). Thats abouuutt 2000 words. This one is a little shorter, however. (About 1800 words.) I apologize in advance for the massive amounts of dialog in this chapter! Also, I'll be keeping my profile updated with information on the story. Thank you guys so so so so so so much for the reviews, again! -Jen**

* * *

**...And Thats When a Bludger Came Through My Window**  
**Chapter 2 **

A bludger came through my window. _A bludger came through my window! _I sat there in disbelief for a few moments. Glass was shattered all over the perfectly clean room, glistening in the sunlight, and Tibby the cat was cowering behind me. The bludger sat on the floor in front of me, it had finally rolled to a stop against the wall. Had Aunt Rose heard the racket? _THERE WAS A BLUDGER IN MY ROOM!_

I took a deep breath, picked up the ball, and walked towards the window.

"OH SHIT." I heard someone shout. "Not again… SIRIUS!"

Sirius… that voice had said Sirius. And a boy on a broomstick shot towards my window.

No. No No No. This was my vacation. My peaceful, restful, vacation. There was not supposed to be any bludgers through my window or boys on broomsticks!

"Did you just smash another window?" Came another shout, and in the distance, another boy on a broomstick appeared. Two boys on broomsticks, and a bludger through my window. The boys were getting closer.

And then the worst part came. The first boy on the broom came into view, and beneath his glasses and messy hair, and beneath his quidditch robes, it was still quite obvious who he was. James Potter, Sirius Black, and a Bludger through my window.

Tibby hissed at the first boy as he landed on my window sill. In haste, I cast the muffliato spell around the room. If Aunt Rose heard the commotion and the harsh words I was about to unleash on this boy…

"I'm so, so so sorry, I'll fix it, just let me…" He started to say, raising his wand.

"JAMES POTTER." I screeched.

He stopped, and stared at me for a moment. Wide eyed and looking somewhat like a confused puppy.

"LILY EVANS!" He shouted back, but in a smile, not at all like the stern voice I had used. He jumped off the windowsill, broomstick in one hand, crunching glass beneath his shoes, and wrapped his arms around me. Tibby hissed again. "I didn't know you had a cat!"

"JAMES POTTER." I shouted again. "You're not supposed to be here!"

"Well neither are you, Lily! But look! We're both here!" He smiled. "SIRIUS! Look who it is!"

"Lily Evans! What are you doing here?" He asked, dismounting from his broomstick into my bedroom.

"What am I doing here? What the bloody hell are you two – YOU SMASHED MY WINDOW!" I shouted, again, now out of breath. I didn't know what to say. My hand was outstretched towards the broken glass, and my words had lost me. There was so much I hated James Potter for, and this was the cherry on top.

"Oh…" James shook his head. "Sorry about that." He muttered the repairing spell, and the window placed itself back together perfectly. "It's really a good thing you made yourself known, Evans, I was about to erase your memory."

"Potter, do you even know HOW to erase a memory?" I snapped. Sirius chuckled, but James looked hurt. I placed my hand on my head and sat down. The hairs on Tibbys back still stood on end.

"I thought some old muggle lady lived here?" Sirius questioned, reaching forward to pet Tibby, who calmed down.

"She does, she's my aunt! What in the bloody hell are you two doing anywhere near my aunts place… And playing Quidditch!"

"We always play Quidditch here. My parents live just over there in the town." James pointed to the east. "We've only smashed windows a handful of times. She doesn't remember a thing, don't worry."

"You've erased my Aunts memory." I said blankly. James and Sirius both nodded nonchalant like. "Multiple times." I sighed "Black, Potter, I mean this in the most respectful way… Get the bloody hell out of my Aunts house."

They both looked stunned for a moment. "Aw, c'mon Evans, don't you want to play with us?" Sirius begged, eyes-wide, and almost dog like.

"No. I really, really do not."

And just then, my Aunt shouted for me.

"Go." I urged at James and Sirius. Her footsteps were getting louder.

"Can't we meet your Aunt? Or are we not at that step in our relationship yet?" James asked.

"GO!"

"Okay, okay. We'll meet her some other time. Bye Evans!"

And before I could protest, two faint pops sounded, the boys had disapparated, and Aunt Rose was turning my door handle. I stuffed the bludger under the bed and let her in.

Later that night, I decided to explore the nearby town. Instead of apparating, I borrowed my Aunts bike. It was a 10 minute ride into town, and the summer weather made it incredibly enjoyable. I almost forgot about having James Potter and Sirius black in my room, but the nagging in the back of my head, and the worry that they would show up at my door step, scaring my poor aunt, wouldn't leave.

When I got into town, I chained the bike to the nearest parking meter, and looked down at the row of shops.

It was a quiet town. A few people walked around, some just walking their dogs, some doing Saturday evening shopping. A mother watched a child at the park. He ran around with a stick, pretending to shoot 'magic spells' at random objects. The mother laughed. For a muggle child, he had a great idea of what magic was like.

"OH NO, IT'S SO DARK IN THIS CAVE!" The boy shouted, from inside a tunnel in the play-set. "LUM-… LUM… MOM WHATS THE SPELL?" He cried. I walked closer to the boy and his mother.

"Lumos!" the Mom shouted back. I was halfway past the park at this point, and stopped. I didn't realize this town harbored multiple magic families. I stood by the fence and watched the boy run around for a while, shouting magic phrases at things, some real – some butchered versions of real spells, and some completely made up.

He approached me after a few minutes.

"HI! I'm Tanner. I'm a wizard!" He smiled, proudly.

I laughed a little bit. "Hi Tanner, I'm Lily! And I'm a witch!"

Tanners young eyes widened. "Do you go to Hogwarts? My brother goes to Hogwarts, and he has a girlfriend named Lily!"

I paused for a moment, and before I connected the dots, Tanners mother approached.

"I'm so sorry." She apologized. "Tanner here has such an imagination."

"Oh, it's quite alright." I smiled. Tanners Mother looked familiar. Brown hair, blue eyes, and a young face. "Did he just get his letter?"

"Did he what?" She asked, a bit stunned.

"His Hogwarts letter."

"Oh. OH. Heavens, you're a witch?" She asked, almost laughing. I nodded. "What year are you in?"

"Just finished sixth year."

"My son Able just finished sixth year also. Ravenclaw. He was a prefect, and we're just hoping for head boy this year!" She bragged.

"I know Able."

"MOM! This is LILY." Tanner explained.

"Lily?" His mother asked.

"Able's girlfriend!"

"Oh I'm not-" I started.

"OH. Lily! Wow. Is he expecting you at the house? He didn't say-"

"No, No I'm really not-"

"Well, come with us, I'm sure he'd be delighted to see you. You really are just as sweet as he described."

And how could I say no after that? I uncomfortably followed Tanner and Mrs. Lynwood to their house, a few blocks down the road. Tanner shouted fake spells at things the whole way.

Able was just as excited to see me as I'd expected him to be. Surprised, but nonetheless, excited. He wrapped me in a great hug, with his strong arms from playing quidditch. His brown hair was perfectly situated atop his head, and his great blue eyes gleamed at me.

"It's so good to see you." He kissed my cheek. I told him the story of why I was in town, and how I'd run across his Mother and Brother, hoping he would understand I wasn't here to see him. He still insisted that he take me out for dinner, and next thing I knew, we were seated next to each other at a small diner.

Now, I hadn't been on that many dates, but one thing I hated was when dates sat next to you at the table. Awkward, right? I tried to feign a draft, but that only cause Able to feel my same imaginary draft, and switch to the opposite side with me. By the time dinner had arrived, we'd already bumped elbows a dozen times.

"How has your stay been, so far?" He asked over his pasta.

I thought about it for a second. If you left out the part with the large quidditch ball flying through my window, and James Potter and Sirius Black in my room… "It's been quiet." I lied.

And that's when it happened. I looked up from my food for a second, towards the entrance to the diner, and like a bludger through my window; James Potter and Sirius Black were in my life again. They pointed towards Able - who hadn't noticed them – and I, and walked over to us.

"Fancy seeing you here!" Sirius grinned, taking the seat across from Able, and James took the seat across from me, accidentally kicking my feet as he did so. Able finally looked up from his food, and had the utmost look of distaste on his face.

"Potter. Black." Able nodded.

"Can we help you?" I sneered.

"Just wanted to join our pals from Hogwarts for dinner, is that so bad?" James smiled, his crooked, egotistical smile. I hated that smile.

"We're almost done." I replied.

"Aww, no, you've got your whole bowl left!" James replied. He beckoned the waiter over, and they both ordered.

"So what brings you two here?" James questioned. "Just meeting up with old friends from school?" He ran a hand through his hair. Add this to my list of ticks James Potter has that irritate me to no end.

"It appears they're on a date." Sirius replied. James paused for a second, his smile fading from his face. He adjusted his glasses.

"Yes, we are." Able replied. I didn't say anything, feeling a bit awkward.

"Oh." James said, finally. "Well, let's get going then, Sirius. Lily, if I could have my bludger back… it's awfully strange to play quidditch without it."

And just as quickly as they'd come, they'd gone.

"You have James Potters bludger?" Able raised an eyebrow at me.

"Long story." I mumbled, trying to finish my food as quickly as possible.

* * *

_Jen Riddle_  
_June 30th 2010_

_Please Review! _


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you all so much! Not just the reviewers (though, those are my favorite) but the 20-something (Oh my!) people who have this story on alert, and the 10-ish (Seriously? Wow!) people who added it to their favorites. You're all incredible! Thank you thank you thank you! :)**

* * *

**... And Thats When a Bludger Came Through My Window**  
**Chapter 3. **

_Isabelle,_

_I went on a date with Able. Oh, and James Potter threw a bludger through my window. I'd say my stay and my Aunts house has been a fiasco, at best. It's only been a few days. Please save me!_

_Lily._

I put the letter aside, hoping Isabelle would write me soon so I could send back this letter. Being Owl-less was more of an annoyance than I thought it would be.

A fiasco at best. Yes, that seemed like an appropriate connotation for the 24 hours I'd so-far spent in the sea-side town with my Aunt Rose. I wrote the letter after breakfast of my 2nd day at Aunt Roses house. My nose was now growing accustom to the smell of cigars. My Aunt Rose kept to herself most of the time, and I liked that. At home, I couldn't go an hour without being bothered by either my parents, or my sister, and at Hogwarts, there were hundreds of other students, and even ghosts. There was never a solitary moment.

It was raining outside, and the clouds greatly darkened my room. A typical summer storm. Tibby sat on the window sill, pawing at the raindrops on the glass. I smiled as I watched him, but all I could think about was the incident 24 hours earlier. I wondered if James and Sirius were out playing Quidditch – thunder sounded – even in the storm.

_No. They'd be crazy to do that. _I thought to myself. _But they ARE crazy._ Thought another part of my brain. _They don't even have their bludger_ thought the first part again. And lastly, the final part of my brain urged me to stop thinking about them all-together. But somehow, James face wouldn't leave my head. But not just his face. Not his cocky smile. Not how he looked when he was playing quidditch, or running his hand though his hair, or playing with his snitch at the dinner table - not any of the things most girls day-dreamed about. No. It was his face when Able told him we were on a date. His smile faltering, his deadpanned expression. It almost looked like he was upset, like the idea of Able and I on a date was upsetting to him. I knew Potter "liked" me, but he liked a lot of girls, and a lot of girls liked him. I was just one of his numbers, nothing special. Nothing for him to get upset about.

James Potter didn't _get_ upset. Especially not about girls. Girls got upset about him. He played girls, and as far as it seemed, I was the only one at school who did not want to partake in his games. Maybe that's why he always tried to hard to win me over, for the conquest of it all. James Potter was a ladies man, he liked playing games, and I was just another one of his wins. He and Sirius both. The loved girls, but in a materialistic manner. I shoved his face out of my mind.

I pulled the newspaper out of the drawer I'd stuffed it in, early this morning. The front page held nothing interesting. An Article on the recent divorce of the Minister of Magic. (_That was headline news?_ I thought.) I flipped through the pages, ignoring articles on famous witches and wizards, and how to de-gnome your house. Those were useless to me. But this was how it was every day. I scrounged the newspaper for any glimpse of what might be happening with the war, and they reported nothing. _Something_ had to be going on! But all I could find were the latest fashion trends, and how the witch who had gone missing while using the floo network last week was finally found somewhere in Romania. _This was pointless_.

The doorbell rang at that moment, but I ignored it. Aunt Rose would get it, and I was sure it would be one of her friends, coming over to quilt together, or needlepoint, or whatever it was they did. My name being shouted up the stairs in Aunt Roses voice was surprising to me.

I was halfway down the stairs when I noticed Able standing in my doorway. I ran down the stairs to greet him, noticing my reflection in the mirror on the way, and was absolutely appalled by my appearance. I hadn't yet showered, and hardly brushed my hair. I quickly tried to smooth it down.

He kissed me on the cheek as we hugged, and I pulled him out onto the front porch. The rain was pouring down around us, but the awning kept us safe. I liked the rain, but that didn't mean I wanted to be covered in it. I also liked pudding, but I wouldn't like to be covered in that.

"How was your slumber?" He asked.

"Fine." I replied, and returned the question, beginning a few minutes of exchanging small talk.

"This is so perfect, Lils." He smiled, and took my hand. His hands were so smooth, and perfectly polished. "I'm so glad you're just minutes away. We can spend the summer together."

I grinned up at him. His brilliant blue eyes gleamed up at me, slightly shadowed by his long eyelashes. He really was very good-looking.

"Did you have fun last night?" he asked.

"I did." I replied. I wasn't lying. Minus the interruption from the dynamic duo, things were perfect. Dinner, ice cream afterwards, a goodnight kiss.

"How about I pick you up again tonight?" He asked.

I hesitated for a moment, but I wasn't sure why. Able was perfect, really, just like his mother had mused. Prefect, Quidditch Captain, a shoe-in for head boy. He even seemed like the perfect son, and perfect older brother. "Alright." I replied, finally. There was no reason for me not to go.

He kissed me, on the lips this time. It was brief, but his lips were soft and gentle.

"I'll see you around seven." And he vanished.

* * *

I was bored after that. I took a shower, made my bed, worked on a bit of homework, and then sat around moving a plastic cat toy around with my wand for Tibby to chase. Even Aunt Rose was out at Bingo. The house was quiet, save for the record player I'd turned on downstairs. I didn't mind being alone, but I wasn't fond of the silence, and ever since I'd begun learning about magic, I didn't like the stillness. A few times I'd caught myself staring at the pictures above Aunt Rose's mantel waiting for them to move.

It was just past three o'clock, four hours until my date with Able, when my doorbell rang around. Wondering if it was Able again, I dashed down the stairs and wrenched it open.

James stood in my doorway, with Sirius sitting on the railing of the porch.

"Come play Quidditch with us!" James exclaimed. His face looked happier than it had the night before. _Not that I cared, _I reminded myself. James Potters facial expressions meant nothing to me.

"Black, get off that railing, you'll break it." I replied.

Sirius hopped off, rolling his eyes, and sat on the swinging bench instead. It groaned under his weight, but I knew it was sturdy enough to hold multiple people. He looked up at me as if to say _Happy?_

"Evaannns." James whined. "Come play quidditch!"

"Potter, I'd rather sit through seven consecutive slug-club parties than go play quidditch with you two." I said pointedly. But Jame's crooked smile didn't falter.

"Come on, Evans. What else are you doing?" He asked. I sighed, I hated that he was right.

"I don't know how to play quidditch very well." I tried out my next excuse.

"You don't have to." He smiled. "You can be on my team. I'll teach you."

I laughed. James Potter as a teacher. Funny. But he was right, what else did I have to do? I looked upstairs where Tibby sat at the top, peering down through his little golden eyes at us. He would have to wait to be played with, I was going to play quidditch - a phrase I never thought I'd hear myself say. Isabelle would be impressed.

I wasn't nervous until James handed me the broom. I'd only ridden a handful of times. I was much better at being on the sidelines. Isabelle was the house seeker, so I attended every match to cheer her on. I liked the sport, but I couldn't for the life of me play.

"We don't play for real." He told me as he handed me the broom his father had lent us. "We don't use the snitch, and usually we don't even use the bludgers. We just toss the quaffle around, really. It's hard to play with two people."

"I see." I gulped, taking the broom.

"You scared?" He laughed. I shook my head, and mounted my broom, but that only made him laugh again.

"No no no." He smiled at me. His cocky smile. For once, I didn't internally groan at that smile. It was almost... nice, today. He walked over to me and grabbed my hands, placing them the 'correct way' on the handle.

His hands were rough. I noticed it immediately. Calloused, maybe from quidditch playing. However, his grip was still gentle. His touch felt almost comfortable. I excused this thought from my mind, thanked him, and we were off.

The game itself wasn't too horrible. I'd actually scored two goals against Sirius, but it wasn't exactly fair, two vs. one, even though I was lousy. Sirius blamed any goals we scored against him on that fact. I'd gotten the hang of flying, and was almost decent. I even somehow agreed to go playing with them again the next day.

It was growing dark by the time we'd finished. But I had to admit, I'd actually had fun, and James really _was_ a good teacher. Then again, as quidditch captain, he'd had quite a bit of experience. As we walked back to the house, still laughing about the game, I was surprised, at first, to see a figure sitting on my doorstep.

"Oh shit… Able." I whispered. I couldn't believe I'd forgotten.

"What?" Asked James, breaking his post-game wrap-up with Sirius.

"I was supposed to go out with Able at seven. What time is it?" I asked, frantic. James glanced at his watch.

"Almost 8:30." He answered.

"Oh shit. Oh shit." I looked at the boys. "I have to go. Bye!" I tossed James' spare broom at him, catching his sunken face as I whipped around, but I didn't have time to think about it. _James Potters facial expressions meant nothing to me_, I reminded myself again. I took off towards the house.

I was panting by the time I reached the doorstep. Able didn't look happy.

"I'm sorry, I'm so so, so sorry." I panted, fixing my hair in the reflection of the mirror.

He stood up. "You're a mess." He scanned my dirty, grass and dirt stained clothes (I'd taken a few falls.) and my windswept hair. "Were you with Potter and Black?" He asked, looking towards where the two boys had been standing.

"Er… We were playing Quidditch." I confessed, I looked back to see they'd already left.

"You play Quidditch?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Not normally, but—" I stopped myself.

"Does this have something to do with you having Potters bludger?" Able crossed his arms. He was upset, I couldn't blame him.

"No, that's something totally –"

"Is there something between you and Potter?" He demanded, almost angry.

"No!" I cried, exasperated, and still out of breath. "Potter is just…" No, he wasn't my friend. He was just… "Potter."

He sighed.

"I'm so sorry. I lost track of time." I apologized, again.

"It's fine, let's go." He grabbed my hand, almost roughly, and we left.

* * *

_Jen Riddle_  
_July 3rd 2010_

_Please Review! _


	4. Chapter 4

**First off, my absolute sincerest apologies for such a wait between chapters! I had a last minute impromptu road trip to Phoenix, and then a lot of work to catch up on after. This chapter is nice and long for you! Second, I posted a new 'story' of sorts. It'll be a collection of one-shots / snap-shots into James' and Lily's life. Just short little memories and moments. Please read/review it! Again, sorry for the wait, and without further a-due ...**

* * *

**...And That's When A Bludger Came Through My Window**  
**Chapter 4**

I played Quidditch with James and Sirius for a few days straight, until it became a routine to see them at my doorstep around noon every day. James and I snipped at each other often, but we were becoming better. It was now shortened to fighting multiple times a day, rather than an hour. It was about a week after our first outing that James showed up on my doorstep alone.

"Where's Sirius?" I asked, peering into the fields looking for him.

"He's not feeling well." James shrugged. "Do you mind that it's just the two of us?"

I looked James Potter up and down. For years, he tormented me, and bothered me, hoping for a chance at a date with me, but somehow previous week continued to push into my head. He hadn't once asked me to go out with him, or tried to pull a move on me. The closest we'd gotten was him touching my hands…

Still hesitant, as I seemed to be a lot lately, I agreed. He handed me his broom, I shouted good-bye to Aunt Rose, and we walked down the path and around the house.

"How was your date?" He asked. Somehow, I was surprised that he even asked. I'd gone on another date with Able the last night. Things were alright, but ever since the night I'd been late, he questioned me about James and Sirius constantly, and seemed almost angry with me for hanging out with them.

"Fine." I replied, quaintly. I wasn't about to unleash my boy problems onto James, that was something I'd talk to Isabelle about.

We walked in silence after that. I prayed this would be the most awkward moment we shared alone. My mind and my eyes continued to drift back to him. He seemed so… different without his friends. More reserved, less of a show-off and a goof-ball.

"Whats the lesson today, 'teach?" I teased him, as we arrived at the pitch. I teased James Potter. _What was wrong with me_?

"Catching. You're awful." He laughed. His crooked smile. "Didn't your father teach you?"

"Definitely not with a quaffle." I reminded him I was muggle-born. "I've never been good with sports. I'm better with… books."

"Would it help if I tossed a book at you?" He asked.

"Certainly not!" I demanded, though I knew he was only kidding. Smiles played across our faces.

We played catch on the ground for a while, James made me take a few steps back every time I caught the quaffle, and few steps forward every time I missed it. Eventually, we took it to the air, and he made me practice on a broom, and soon after that, we were attempting to score goals on each other. James made most of the ones he shot, and I missed all but a few of mine. It surprised me that I was actually having fun with this, and with James Potter, of all people. Isabelle would have a field day with this.

Finally, tired and exhausted, and wary of the oncoming rain clouds, we dismounted our brooms, and began to walk down the beach towards his house, where he'd invited me for dinner. I wasn't sure if I was quite in my sane mind when I accepted the invitation. The waves crashing and the random clashes of thunder were the only sounds.

"So whats with you and Able?" James asked, finally. He seemed more confident asking about him than he had been earlier in the day.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you like him... are you ... together?" He ran a hand through his hair.

I thought about it for a minute. Did I like Able? We'd been on a few dates, about every other night since I'd first arrived at Aunt Roses'. I liked him, sure. He was very like-able. "Able is… he's really…" I didn't know what to say. James knew who he was, his accomplishments, and that's all anyone seemed to care about, anyway.

"He's a lousy keeper." James growled. I almost laughed, but I was genuinely grateful for him not making me answer the question. "Are you together?"

Again, I thought about it. "He says we are. He tells everyone we are."

James shook his head. "It doesn't work like that." He laughed.

I shrugged.

"So who are you, Evans? I mean, you just seem so… Perfect." He mentioned after a few moments silence.

"I'm far from perfect, Potter." I was taken aback, I almost laughed.

"Yeah right, Evans. You do great in school. Prefect. About to get an awesome internship with the ministry, you get along with everyone- even Severus Snape." He did laugh. "Perfect."

"I don't get along with everyone. I don't get along with you."

"Aren't we getting along right now?" He inquired.

I thought about it for a moment. As far as I could remember, this was the first time I'd ever been alone with James. The first time we'd ever actually… talked. Not argued. Not snipped at each other. I hated to admit it, the past week had been fun.

"I don't get along with Severus anymore." I said, finally.

"I know." He looked down and picked up a stone from the beach, tossing it into the waves and making it skip a few times. He was there for the incident. I'd yelled at him to. "You didn't answer my question."

I hesitated. "Yes." I sighed. "You and I are getting along."

"You don't sound very excited about it. Is it because of Able?"

"What?"

"Are you scared of getting along with me because of Able?" He suggested. He was so strong in his words, and mine were all lost and fuzzy.

I wasn't sure. Was that it? Able and I were so good together. We were supposed to be together, or that's what everyone in the world seemed to think. He was the take-home-to-mom kind of guy, and James was the rebel. James was the opposite of what you were supposed to end up with. He was the bad boy. Able was the safe-bet, the guy every girl wanted in the end. The guy you settled down with.

"Able doesn't control me." I replied, finally. The conversation ended there. There was nothing left to be said. If I was scared of getting along with James, it wasn't because of Able. Able hated James, but that didn't mean I wasn't allowed to have guy friends.

For a while, we talked, but nothing serious. I laughed a lot, and I hated myself for thinking about how much more I laughed with James than with Able. James was fun, I had to admit. I surprisingly found myself regretting the years I spent at Hogwarts despising his existence, but at the same time I reminded myself of all the cruel jokes he played on innocent students. For some reason that didn't seem important now.

It started to drizzle when we were halfway there. Just lightly. I looked up at the clouds in the sky, and James asked if we wanted to aparate.

"I can handle a bit of rain." I replied.

I must have jinxed myself, however, and it started to rain harder the further we walked, but for some reason, we continued to walk through it, and laugh about it. Honestly, we laughed the whole time. I noticed a difference between James laugh now, and when he was pulling a prank on someone. This laugh seemed more… honest. More real.

We were both soaking wet, and when we approached his back-yard, James turned to me, serious in the face.

"How do you do this every time, Evans?" He asked, water dripping from his hair, and running down his glasses. His laughing smile was completely faded.

"Do what?" I asked, surprised from the turn in the conversation. Water ran down my face, dripping off my chin and nose.

"Every single blasted time I look at you, whether you're frowning over your text book, or yelling at me, or dripping wet... every sodding time... my heart skips a few beats."

I didn't know what to say. My breath caught in my throat. I stared at him, my breaths deep. Water clinged to his hair, and stuck to his glasses. I must have looked really stupid, because I remember opening and closing my mouth multiple times. I must have looked like a fish out of water. I don't know how long we stood there, staring at each other… I couldn't think. I couldn't move. Was this a dream? No way could James Potter be capable of saying anything that… romantic.

"Go out with me tomorrow." He said.

"What?" I replied, finally able to say anything at all.

"Go out with me." He said. Rain poured over his face.

My brain felt full, or heavy. I couldn't think. James was asking me out, that wasn't surprising, but this time seemed different. This time seemed honest. This time… I don't know if it was stupid, but this time I believed that he actually wanted to go out with me, and not just win a bet. But that wasn't the James Potter I'd spent six years learning about.

"I…" I started. "I don't know."

"Think about it." He urged, and he pulled open the back door to his house, letting me in in front of him.

His house was warm. I cast a drying spell over myself, and James did the same to himself. I didn't want to drip all over the floor. We were in a kitchen, fairly clean, but clearly not anal about it. The house was very large, much bigger than my aunts, and much bigger than mine. As soon as we'd finished drying, a beautiful but elderly brunette lady walked into the room.

"Have you kids been out in the rain? You'll catch a cold!" She fussed. "Let me make you some tea."

"Mum." James whined. His mother turned to him. "This is Lily."

The lady turned, stunned for a moment, she obviously hadn't noticed me at first, and walked towards us. "It's so nice to meet you. I've heard much about you from the boys. Though I must say, you are much prettier than James let on."

I felt myself blush, and looked over to James, who looked a bit… embarrassed? _No, James Potter didn't get embarrassed. _

"Thank you so much." I replied.

"Now you two go downstairs. Sirius is somewhere about. He's feeling better." She replied. "I'll bring you tea shortly.

"Thanks Mum." James replied, giving her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Your mother is really nice." I spoke, halfway down the stairs towards their basement.

"Thanks." James replied with a smile. "She's really, really great."

When we reached the basement, (Though, I thought, it didn't really seem like much of a basement, compared to an entire second house, just underground), Sirius was lounging on the couch pouring over a piece of parchment.

"I just love seeing what teachers do over the holidays. Filch is in Dumbledore's office. I bet he's pretending to be headmaster." Sirius laughed to himself.

"How do you –" I began. How did he know what Filch was doing?

Sirius shoved the parchment into his pocket very unceremoniously.

"Hey Evans! Didn't know you were here." He straightened himself up.

"How do you know what Filch is doing?" I asked again. Sirius shrugged.

"Just a guess."

James shook his head at Sirius, but otherwise ignored him, and lit a fire instead.

"Are you staying here?" I asked Sirius, who nodded.

"My Mums not exactly… keen to me." He replied. He and James both laughed.

"Your brother isn't particularly enjoyable either." James added.

"Regulas?" I asked. Sirius nodded.

"My Mum loves him." He replied, but he had an air in his voice which made him sound like he didn't want to press the subject further. "James Mum and Dad are great. Best parents you could ask for." Sirius punched James' arm in a playful manner.

I felt like there was so much I didn't know about the marauders, as they called themselves. Until this, I'd thought they were just bullies. Remus wasn't so bad. He never took part in their jokes, and was even a prefect with me. But I'd never once stopped to contemplate their home lives. Sure, it was odd to me that Sirius wasn't in Slytherin, but I never thought about how his family actually reacted to that. Was that why they cared for Regulas more? I knew my parents didn't know the difference between houses, aside from what I'd told them. I watched the way Sirius and James were with each other for a few minutes. They acted just like brothers. Somehow I'd never thought of James as the family type.

After a bit, Mrs. Potter called us up for dinner, where I met James' Father; a white haired man with a kind face and glasses, just like his son. He had a hefty white and gray colored beard, and a heartwarming laugh. James' family was amazing, to say the least. They were genuinely some of the nicest people I'd ever met. And seeing James with them filled my brain with thoughts about who James Potter _really_ was. He and Sirius had even offered to do the dishes after our meal.

"Thanks for coming over." He grinned at me as we walked outside. The rain had stopped, and I was exhausted after a long day.

"Anytime." I replied. "Your family is really great."

We looked at each other for a moment. Neither of us had forgotten about his question earlier. I bit my lip, and he ran a hand through his hair.

"About tomorrow-" I began.

"You don't have to…" He spoke, almost nervously._ Impossible_, I thought. _James Potter didn't get nervous around girls._

"I… I want to." I replied. I don't know why I said it. A few weeks ago, I would have never dreamed of going out with James Potter. He was scum, he was a dirt bag. Now, he was none of those things. I wasn't sure what changed, but I was almost eager to find out.


	5. Chapter 5

**So this chapter is quite short - please don't murder me! But it's very important to the story! I'm leaving for vacation in the morning, and wanted to get this up before I left. Plus, you finally get to see a bit of Lily's friend Isabelle in this chapter! I hope you enjoy it, and please DO NOT HESITATE TO REVIEW. Reviews are awesome. You can tell me you love it, you can tell me you hate it, you can tell me how absolutely dreadful at writing I am, and that I should probably just delete my account right now, and forget that I ever touched pen to paper (or fingers to keyboard?), and go on with my life forgetting how to write. Errr - again, you can also tell me you love it. :)**

**

* * *

**

**... And Thats When A Bludger Came Through My Window**  
**Chapter 5 **

I pulled the pillow over my head. It was dark in my room, but light wasn't what I was trying to block out. Could pillows over your head stop your brain waves? Stop you from thinking? I sure hoped so. The musty smell of leftover cigar smoke that clung to the pillowcase engulfed my brain.

I groaned into my pillow. It wasn't working. I couldn't breathe, but I could still think.

"Lily." I heard Isabelle whine. I threw the pillow at her, and as I did so, my eyes shot open towards the dark ceiling. I huffed.

"Go to bed." She complained. It was late, and I was keeping her up.

I turned to my side, facing away from where she lay on the cot we'd conjured for her.

I heard her turn over too. I knew she was annoyed with me. I'd beckoned her here, in need of comfort, but I had no words. I could hardly even explain to her what happened. It all seemed so... unreal to me. I remember pinching myself to see if I was dreaming. Of course, I wasn't.

"You're being irrational." I heard her mutter. I didn't say anything. I had nothing to say. We'd been over this a million and a half times. But could she really expect him to have an excuse for this?

James and I had planned our date for Six P.M. He never told me what we were going to do. He said it was a secret, but that I would enjoy it more than anything. He promised I would have the best date of my life. Somehow, I believed him. Excitedly, I went home that night, unable to sleep, and grinned to myself until four a.m.

When I woke up the next day, it was already two p.m. Fretting that I only had four hours to get ready - and wondering when I became the sort of girl who got nervous and took hours to prepare for a date - I jumped in the shower. I couldn't contain my mind from racing over what James and I might be doing that evening. Honestly, how was I excited about a date with James Potter?

Hours later, I was ready. I sat in the sitting room a half and hour before he'd promised to show up, and watched as the minutes passed by. I played with my hair countless times, glancing in the mirror, deciding and un-deciding to wear it up or down over and over. I believe I also managed to change my shirt three of four times in the process, as well.

The minutes clicked by. By 5:59, I was standing at the front door, adjusting my hair in my reflection on the glass. I stood there until 6:05, but the bell didn't sound. By 6:15, I began to pace though the sitting room. By 6:30, Aunt Rose brought me biscuits and tea, which I nibbled on anxiously. By seven, she smiled at me, gave me a comforting hug, and left to a knitting party with her friends. By Seven Thirty, I retreated to my room, bitter and - although I couldn't believe it - hurt.

Surprisingly, at that moment, Ginger flew into my room. My heart lifted at her presence, I missed her. She hooted, happy to see me, and clicked playfully at my fingers. She held out a letter for me, but, knowing it was from Isabelle, I chucked it aside (accidentally hitting Tibby the Cat in the process), and started my own letter.

_Isabelle_

_I need you. Please Hurry._

_Lily._

I knew the smaller the details I gave her, the quicker she'd be here. Isabelle was never one to enjoy being left out of the loop. Ginger took off, and an hour later, Isabelle was at my front door.

I divulged my story. From the bludger through my window, to the days spent playing quidditch, to the walk in the rain, to how he was with his parents, all the way to how he stood me up. I told her everything, just as best friends should. She listened well, gasping and 'aww'ing at all the right parts. I remember thinking that this was the longest I remember her not talking.

Together, we contemplated everything. Had I been dreaming? We asked this multiple times. How had I said yes to James Potter - the previous bane of my existence - in the first place? Had he meant Six tomorrow? Was he Ill? No, James would write. He was at least that considerate.

James Potter had stood me up. I tried wrapping that notion around my head multiple times as I stared into the dark. After all these years... was I just some prize to be won? I'd finally said yes to him... and he didn't show up. I never cried, but I was close. How could a boy who I hated - _previously hated_ part of my mind reminded me - do this much damage to me?

And Able. Poor Able. He didn't know, of course, that I'd set up a date with his enemy, but he deserved better than that. He believed me to be his Girl, and I'd agreed to an evening with another man. Able would never stand me up. I cursed myself for being so selfish, and so ridiculous. How could I possibly date James over Able? The choice between the two was obvious. Able had a future. James had, well, he had pranks, and he had his friends. Tomorrow, I would find Able. He was good for me. He was right for me. He and I went well together. Like Peanut Butter and Jelly. I imagined Able and I in school the upcoming year, Head Boy and Head Girl. Spending time together in the library, stealing kisses over books, walking through the grounds, cuddleing under the trees. He really deserved better than what I'd done to him. Our relationship was simple and easy.

I thought of James, next. I tried to feel angry. I tried to hate him. I tried to plot ways to destroy him for what he'd done, but I couldn't feel anything but sorrow. I - Lily Evans - had been stood up by a boy who claimed to adore me. _James would have been awful for me, anyways,_ I tried to tell myself. _There's nothing about him that makes us compatible. He's black, and I'm what. Night and Day. He doesn't care for anything besides his broom!_

I sighed, and squeezed my eyes shut, begging myself to sleep. But I knew by the time I'd finally drifted off, the sun was already rising.

Moments after I passed out, a tapping sounded from my window. Isabelle was snoring lightly from her cot, and I glanced towards the window. The post was here. The owl tapped furiously on the window pane, begging me to get up from my comfortable bed.

"Okay, okay." I whispered, annoyed. I walked towards my desk, grabbed a few knuts from the drawer, tossed them to the bird and took the paper.

I layed back in bed, paper in hand. My eyes drooped as I tried to read the headlines...

WOMAN ATTACKED WHILE...

I dreamed that Able and James had a wizards dual over me. Able was doing quite well, performing unbelievable magic, while James was making do with simple spells - but he was doing very, very well. He was quite good at transfiguration. Before I could see who won I was woken up by Isabelle shaking me furiously.

"Lily, it's one p.m." She cried. "Honestly, you never sleep this late."

I jolted up, the forgotten paper slid off my lap and under the bed.

"I'm awake, I'm awake!" I replied, rubbing my eyes.

"C'mon. We're going to lunch. You're not sleeping your life away." She demanded, and left the room. I groaned, rolled off the bed, nearly kicking Tibby off in the process, and jumped in the shower.

A few hours later Isabelle and I found ourselves sitting at the park that I'd first seen Ables family at. Our stomachs were full, and I'd finally had my mind off of _you-know-who_.

I sat on the bench facing the playground as Isabelle slid down one of the slides. She was grinning widely when she began her entrance, but as she exited the tunnel, her smile had faded into - was that shock? Anger?

I jumped up.

"Are you okay?" I asked, dashing towards her. Isabelle looked at me, and made a painfully fake smile.

"Yeah, fine! Come with me to the bathroom!" She said, quicker than I'd ever heard her talk outside of a conversation about boys.

"What? You just wen-"

"NOW." She gasped, grabbing my arm so tight I was positive it'd leave bruises, and dragged me to the girls bathroom.

"ISABELLE. What has gotten into you?" I shouted as we entered the grimy park bathroom. I knew Isabelle would never use a bathroom like this. She cared much to much about her personal hygiene. I watched as her nose scrunched as we entered, and I could have sworn she made a nearly incoherent 'urgghh' noise. The place reeked of sewer and was oddly green and brown colored.

"I just need to ... wash my hands!" She smiled, glancing at the sink. She went to grab the faucet, but noticing it's odd brown hue, decided against it. Rolling my eyes, I twisted the knob for her.

"It smells awful in here, Belle, I don't know whats gotten into you, but I'm going outside." I sighed, grabbing at the door handle. Just as I was about to step out, she grabbed my shirt, attempting to pull me back it.

But it was too late.

Across from the park was a florist. Also across the street, was James Potter, exiting the florist with a bouquet in hand. My eyes burned, but I didn't have the will power to shout to him. I stood there, half outside the dirty bathroom, watching as James Potter carried flowers to a gorgeous brunette woman, a bit older than I, standing at the end of the block, obviously waiting for him. The got in a car, and were gone.

"Lily?" Isabelle asked, still grasping my shirt. I wretched it away from her and apparated home.

* * *

_Jen Riddle_  
_7-29-10_

_Please Review! _


	6. Chapter 6

**I've written and re-written this chapter numerous times, but it never seemed to come out to my liking. I guess I'm just not very good at writing an angry Lily. But here you have it, the best I could do. I'm not particularly fond of the first half, but it's all completely necessary to the story. The ending, however, (please don't kill me), I quite enjoy. I hope you guys do too, and please please please review! I'd greatly appreciate it! :) - Jen Riddle**

* * *

**...And That's When A Bludger Came Through My Window**  
** Chapter 6**

"You need to get back at him." Isabelle repeated. It was at least the hundredth time she'd said this since we returned to the house. The image of seeing James Potter bring another girl flowers burned into my head, and the idea of repaying him for how much ... _discomfort_ he'd caused me was bright and glowing. But I was no prankster. I couldn't imagine using his own jokes against him. I was no Marauder.

"Jinx him or something!" Isabelle smiled at me. I sighed and shook my head.

"I'm not one of them." I muttered.

Isabelle rolled her eyes, and I flopped onto my bed, staring at the ceiling. I didn't want to simply hex Potter. That was childish. Hexing someone is what you did for someone who had teased you. This was more serious. I had my doubts that James Potter had ever truly been hurt, yet he hurt girls numerous times. Potter had to realize that girls weren't toys, they weren't prizes, and they weren't disposable. I could do better than James Potter, and the reason why I ever agreed to a date with him was unfathomable in my brain at this moment.

As if on cue, the doorbell rang. Knowing Aunt Rose was at the store, I took the liberty of opening it.

"Able!" I gasped, and pulled him into a hug. Perfect!

He laughed. He had a sweet, calm laugh.

"Nice to see you too, Lily." He smiled, he had a nice, even smile, with shining white teeth. His blue eyes glimmered at me beneath his perfectly set hair.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, not letting go of his hand.

"I came to see you, of course." He replied, kissing my cheek. "It's been too long, and I missed my girl."

_My girl_. Able was really, very sweet.

"What are you doing today?" He questioned.

"Isabelle's here..." I replied, glancing over my shoulder, up the stairs.

"Perfect!" He replied. "Charlie Carter is in town. We can double date!"

* * *

Isabelle wasn't quite as excited to double date with Able and his best mate, Charlie, as I was. It had nothing to do with the company we were keeping, but rather, my intentions.

"Belle, he stood me up. I'm not going to forgive him, and I'm not going to wait around for him to apologize." I huffed, bringing a brush through my hair.

"But dating his enemy? Able and James detest each other. This is low." She replied.

"I was practically dating Able before Potter came around, nothing has changed."

Isabelle knew how stubborn I could be, and decided not to interject any further. She agreed to go on the date, but reminded me that she was not happy about it. Maybe Isabelle was right, maybe this was low, but I wasn't about to wait around and let James think I was torn up over this.

Able and Charlie were both perfect gentleman. They pulled out chairs for us, opened doors, and Able had even brought me flowers. He held my hand under the table as we waited for dinner to start.I prayed he wouldn't figure out that I'd agreed to a date with James Potter, but my prayers were obviously unheard, when James, Sirius, and the girl from earlier that day appeared in the restaurant.

I kicked Isabelle from under the table.

"Ouch!" She gasped. Charlie and Able both stared at her. She caught my eyes, which were begging her not to say anything. "Stubbed my toe." She muttered, not taking her eyes off of me. I cocked my head towards the doorway, she waited until Able and Charlie were back to their food, and then noticed why I'd grabbed her attention. I watched as her eyes widened. I slouched into my seat a bit, hoping they wouldn't see us.

"Are you alright?" Able asked, noticing my upset complexion.

"Fine!" I squeaked, faked a smile, and squeezed his hand.

"Is that James Potter?" Charlie asked, glancing behind him to where James and his friends were being sat.

_Oh no._

Able turned around, and shook his head.

"With Sirius Black." Able added.

"Who's that girl?" Charlie questioned.

"Oh I don't think that's them - "Isabelle started, trying to fool them.

"Oh no, it is. Potter just ran a hand through his hair." Able laughed.

"Oi, Potter! You have flees or something? Stop scratching yourself!" Charlie called.

_Oh no, oh no. _I slouched even further into my chair, praying he wouldn't see me. I was rethinking my plan. I wasn't the kind of girl that enjoyed hurting others. The idea seemed great an hour ago, but now the thought of James seeing me on a date tugged at my heart.

James looked up from their table. His face was frowning. He caught Charlie's face, who was laughing, and then mine. He blinked a few times, eyes on me for what seemed like years and then went back to staring down at his menu. The mischievous glimmer in his eyes had vanished.

Charlie roared with laughter. "Not even a comeback. Looks like the Marauders have lost their touch." Every patron in the building watched us.

"Shut it, Carter!" Black called, raising from his seat. James looked up at him and shook his head. Sirius sat back down, though obviously not happy with that decision. I watched the girl rub James back comfortingly.

We left soon after, and I made one last glance and James. His eyes met mine again, and I swear he shook his head, and then turned away.

"Ice cream?" Able offered, trying to lead us to the small creamery down the street.

"I should be going. I'm tired." I replied. Isabelle nodded excitedly at the prospect of being done with our date.

Able frowned. "Would you like us to walk you home?" He asked.

"We can apparate." I answered. "Thanks for Dinner."

"Be careful."

I raised an eyebrow. "Of what?" I almost laughed. This small mostly non-magical town was the last place I'd imagine anything I should be worried about

"You read the paper, don't you?" Charlie asked.

"Yes but-"

"A lady was attacked last night. Just over the hill. Near the Potters place." Charlie replied. I looked at Isabelle, who was just as lost as I was.

"We'll have our wands at the ready." I answered, and we apparated back to the house.

"Did you read the profit this morning?" Isabelle inquired. I shook my head, remembering how the owl had woken me up from my slumber.

I dashed up the stairs, and frantically searched my room for it. After tearing apart my bedside table, and pulling all the dressings off my bed, I found it laying under the bed with a sealed letter on top of it. The letter I'd previously ignored to write to Isabelle. I grabbed the paper, leaving the letter where it lay.

WOMAN ATTACKED WHILE WALKING HOME was the headline.

I skimmed the article, trying to gather all the information too quickly to properly read it. What Charlie had said was true. Just up the hill an elderly woman - name not offered - was attacked by who she claims to be death eaters. She was found by her Son and his friend in quite bad shape, and immediately rushed to st. Mungos.

I shoved the paper to Isabelle after I'd read it, and laid back on my bed.

The minister promised safety, did he? Was this safe? In a town full of muggles, we still had old ladies being attacked out of the blue. I shivered, and couldn't shake the image of men in cloaks appearing in the yard.

"Why would they attack an old lady?" Isabelle asked, as she shoved the paper aside. I shrugged. "I suppose no ones safe."

Despite how unsafe the small town seemed to be, All I wanted was to go for a walk and let my thoughts swim through my mind. There was so much for me to think about at this moment, and being cooped up in the house was the last thing I wanted.

As soon as Isabelle fell asleep, I did just that. With my wand clutched tightly, I crept out the door, and down the path towards the sea. I walked through the field we played quidditch in, letting the cattails tickle my legs, and allowing my feet to bring me wherever they wanted. For a brief moment I thought of the days James, Sirius and I spent playing in this field. Would that even still be possible? Would we even be safe in broad daylight? I thought of the day James convinced me to go out, to play quidditch with them. The way his eyes sparkled with delight...

James Potters eyes were what killed me. The looked sullen, and unforgiving when I had seen him at the diner. He looked as if he was upset with me. I hadn't stood him up - he'd stood me up! Why was I now left to feel guilty? Something about his stare implied I should. Maybe Isabelle was right - maybe going out with his Nemesis had gone too far - but he'd stood me up! Was I supposed to forgive him? After all these years of badgering, and he didn't even have the decency to write! I kicked a shell that lay near my feet, and heard it hit something hard that I couldn't make out in the dark.

"Ow! What the -"

I stopped, my wand raised, and my heart pounding. I tried to control my breathing.

"Who's there?" The voice asked. Where was the moon? It was so bloody dark... "I know someones there!" He called, almost angrily. "Sirius is that you?"

James. It was James. Should I say something? Should I - a light emitted from his wand.

"Lily." He whispered, we stared at each other. My green eyes not able to leave his hazel ones. The whites of his eyes were stained with red lines. Had he been ... crying? Over what? James Potter didn't cry.

He turned and walked away, and anger grew inside of me. I lit my own wand so I could see where I was going.

"Potter!" I called after him. He stopped at turned to me.

"What do you want?" He asked. Why was he angry! I was supposed to be the angry one! He was supposed to beg for my forgiveness!

"You stood me up!"

"Is that why you came all the way over here? Because you-"

"I didn't come over here to see you! I was going for a walk!"

"Do you really think I'm that daft, Evans? After what happened, I haven't seen a single wizard just 'going for a walk' - during the night especially."

"Honestly Potter do you really think I'd come all the way over here to see you after you stood me up?"I scowled.

"Stood you up, did I?" He barked a low, mean laugh.

"Yes, you did!"

"Lily Evans you are so extremely stubborn."

"And James Potter, you are so extremely immature!"

"I'M immature?" He laughed again. "You're delusional!" He turned and started walking again.

"You stood me up, and I'm Delusional! You've spent your whole life playing girls, I'm not just going to sit around and deal with it!" I shouted, following him.

We were in his backyard when he stopped again. He turned around and stared at me.

"I'm not going to argue with you, Evans." He said calmly. "Yes, I stood you up. Alright? Are you happy? What do you want from me?"

I shoved him. I shoved him as hard as I possibly could, but James' reflex's were too quick, and although he stumbled backwards, he grabbed hold of my wrist in the process.

We were tumbling, I felt my head hit James' chest, and then a splash, and water consumed me. Unknowingly, I opened my eyes and the chlorine stung them. I looked for the surface, but it was all so dark... which way was up?

James hand wrapped around my arm and pulled me up. We both stood there sputtering for air, and wipping water from our faces.

"I hate you!" I cried.

"You hate me?" He asked, eyes wide. "You're the one who pushed me in!"

"I didn't know there was a pool here!" The water splashed around my face, still calming from the wake we'd made. James was much taller than me, and it met him at the top of his chest.

"Oh please, Evans." He growled, unsuccessfully clearing water from his glasses.

"Don't! Don't you even 'Oh Please' me!" I shouted.

"Get over it, alright?" He shook his head. "You act like I didn't have a good reason to stand you up!"

"Oh? There's an excuse?" I laughed. "I'm sure its absolutely brilliant, Potter. What, did you and Sirius have someone to hex? An appointment you couldn't break?"

James stared at me, his eyes stern, but almost... sad? Was that sadness?

"You know what, forget it, Lily." He said quietly.

"No! I want to know!" I answered, but the strength of my voice faltered. I couldn't help but notice the sadness in his face. It was so hard for me to be angry when he seemed so upset.

"I sent you a letter. Was that not good enough?" He asked.

"What letter? I never got any letter."

"I sent it with your owl!"

The letter. The letter I'd ignored. The letter that remained, unopened and collecting dust under my bed.

"I-"

"You didn't even open it, did you?" He shook his head. "I didn't think you were like other girls, Evans, but you're quickly proving me wrong!"

"I thought it was from Isabelle!" I fumed.

"My mother is in St. Mungos, Lily." He replied. "She was attacked. Don't you read the paper?"

"That was-"

"Yes! That was my Mother! So I'm awfully sorry I had to cancel our date, but there were more pressing matters to attend to!"

"James I'm-"

"You're sorry? Yeah. Save it. At least I didn't go out with someone else."

Able. Isabelle was right.

"Wait a moment, You did too! I saw you! With that other girl! I saw you bring her flowers!"

"What are you tailing me, now?" He raised an eyebrow, jokingly. "That girl? Her name is Trinity Page. Her mother, Daisy Page is my mothers best friend. She's been a family friend for years, they're in town to visit my mother. She's been tagging along with Sirius and I. Those flowers were for my Mother." He replied. His voice stayed calm.

"Oh." I whispered.

"Evans, you're being very stupid right now. How could you possibly think I would ever stand you up? It took me six years to get where I am now, do you really, honestly think I'd take that for granted? I thought you were smarter than that." He ran a hand through his wet hair.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"I know." He responded. "But please, know that once I have you, I'd never let you go."

I stared up at him. His glasses had water droplets still clinging to the lenses, his hair had specks of water dancing across it, and his shirt clung to his body. He looked so sincere... more sincere than I'd ever seen James look... he looked like he did the night I'd agreed to a date with him.

"Will you give me another chance?" I asked. I expected him to say yes. After all these years, after all the begging me to go out with him...

"I don't know, Lily."

Like a bludger through my window, I felt a crashing inside my chest. How was my entire world being flipped upside down?

* * *

_Jen Riddle_  
_8-6-10_

_Please Review! _


	7. Chapter 7

**Hellooooo! I feel like I'm updating this chapter fairly quickly for you all, so I have a favor to ask you all! I've begun another story - another Lily/James story! It's called 'Late Nights at The Leaky Cauldron'. I like to think that it's written much better and much more fully than this one (And the chapters are a lot longer), but it only has a wimpy two reviews as of right now. I promise promise promise that if you like this story, you'll absolutely adore that one. :) I also really really hope you enjoy this chapter of THIS story! I've been meaning to whip together a chapter like this one, but I've never really known where to put it in. I guess this seemed like the perfect place. Enjoy! And please review! - Jen. **

* * *

**...And Thats When A Bludger Came Through My Window  
Chapter 7. **

I felt absolutely nauseous. My entire dinner was raising from my stomach, and protruding into my throat. The entire nights events haunted my mind like nightmares, except I was awake, I couldn't fall asleep. I couldn't dream.

"You don't know?" I asked, my voice caught. What didn't he know? What happened to never letting me go? Well here I was, right here, waiting.

He sighed, running a hand through his wet hair.

"James!" I cried, when he didn't answer. His breathing was deep and filled with concern.

"I can't... handle you right now." He replied.

"You can't handle me?" I inquired, feeling my heart dropping with every word he spoke. When had I become hard to handle?

"I can't worry about you going off with another boy everytime we get in a fight, Lily. There's too much on my plate right now..."

The tears boiled over, finally escaping my eyelids.

He shook his head. "For six years I've waited for you." he murmered quietly. "Six years. Whats a little more going to hurt?"

His hazel eyes met mine, and he pulled me into a hug, kissing the top of my head in the process.

"I love you, Lily Evans. I'll wait around for you to come around."

I'd messed up, and now I was suffering my consequences. I still didn't understand how James and I had so suddenly shifted positions, but I didn't care. My only thoughts were of how to make him forgive me.

Half asleep and irratated, I tried to explain to Isabelle what happened. As expected, she raised eyebrows and widenend her eyes in all the right places. The hardest part was admitting to the 3rd party that I, Lily Evans, who had so well ignored James Potter for six years, was now falling for him. I never cried this much! What had I become? I was never this wimpy little girl. I felt like I was a toddler again, with the excessive amount that tears poured from my eyes.

"What are you going to do?" Isabelle asked finally. I shrugged at first, I hadn't thought about it. What was I supposed to do? Just wait around for him to forgive me? That could be decades. What were my options? Did I have any?

I looked up at my best friend, and her knowing eyes looked at mine. We were teenage girls, what did we know about love?

I guess deep down, I knew what I had to do. What did James Potter do when I wouldn't give him a chance? When I "Waited around for him to come around"... He was my friend. And what did James Potter need now more than ever? Friends.

My world was entirely upside down. I was never one to try and appease someone else - and especially someone I hadn't even liked for six years.

I was determined not to let myself mope. I didn't want to become one of those girls who sat alone to reflect on her screw ups. I wouldn't become that.

Isabelle and I sat on the back porch the next afternoon, sipping tea and eating buscuits that my Aunt Rose had baked that morning. It was a beautiful day outside, but the only thing on our minds was the previous night. We couldn't find anything else to talk about. We passed all the small topics already. We tried the whole 'Who do you think will teach Defense Against the Dark Arts this year?' and 'How many girls do you think Sirius Black has _really_ shagged?' We were running pathetically short on small talk when Aunt Rose joined us.

"What's gotten into you girls?" Aunt Rose questioned. It was then that I realized I had been to busy to even talk with my Aunt much of the time I had been staying there.

Isabelle shrugged, it was my burdun to bare.

"Boys." I replied simply. Aunt Rose laughed. She was laughing at my misfortune! I raised my eyebrows at her.

"Well, sweetie, I can tell you a few things from just what I've seen around here. That Able boy - he may seem perfect, but he's all wrong for you. He's no fun, and you've got more spirit than anyone I've ever met." She began. "That boy James - the one who stood you up - I'm positive he had a good reason for doing so, no boy would stand you up without one. He's the type of guy thats always going to be there for you. He's the type of guy who puts loved ones before anything else."

I burried my head in my hands. She was so extremely right - and she didn't even know them. Did everyone see the same thing? Was I the only one that was so mixed up in my own world - in my need for everything to be absolutely perfect - that I couldn't see these things for myself? Was everyone else in the world sitting behind closed doors laughing at my mistake? At my inability to chose the right guy?

Aunt Rose took a seat next to me.

"Love is a funny thing." She started, with a sigh. "Once you meet the right one, you never let them go. They'll never leave your mind, or more importantly your heart. I met your Uncle Victor when I was very young. He and I became the best of friends - but I was seeing someone else. A boy named Richard. I ended up engaged to Richard. A few days before the wedding, I called it off. I loved Richard, but I was_ in love_ with Victor. Victor told me he wouldn't let me leave another man for him, but I knew I wasn't as happy with anyone else as I was with Victor. It took him a few months, but eventually, we got together."

"Mum never told me that." I answered simply.

Aunt Rose laughed. "She wouldn't."

"And you and Victor were happily in love ever since?" Isabelle asked.

Rose took a deep breath. "We had our fair share of fights, everyone does. But Victor was my soul mate. I never thought of leaving him. He was always there for me, and although he's passed, he's still never left me."

"Lily and James fight all the time." Isabelle laughed. I half-glared at her.

"Give him some time, sweetheart. He adores you." Aunt Rose smiled at me encouragingly.

I put my head between my knees and groaned. Would it take a few months, maybe longer, for James to come around? I didn't think I could handle that. It had been less than 24 hours, and I was already a mess. What if he never came around? What if I spent my entire life waiting for him to come around, and he never did? Would I end up like one of those elderly ladies with the 50 thousand cats?

Aunt Rose laughed lightly. "I know you're going through the what ifs in your head. Every girl does. Don't reflect on it. It's not good for you, and will do nothing for you. He's not going to want to be around you if you're moping all the time. He fell in love with _you_, not an empty shell of you."

"Are you reading my mind?" I questioned jokingly. Aunt Rose winked at me.

"A lot of girls go through the same thing. You're never alone." She walked away after that. What else was there to say? She was right.

I looked up at Isabelle, knowing what I had to do. "Fancy a game of Quidditch?"

* * *

We were outside of the Potter's house 15 minutes later, banging on the front door. Sirius opened it with heavy eyes - he must have just woken up.

"Ah, Lily and Isabella. What brings you beautiful ladies to our humble abode so early in the morning?" He asked, rubbing his eyes.

"It's two thirty in the afternoon, Black!" Isabelle laughed. Sirius shrugged.

"Anything before four pm is early for me." He joked.

"Go get James, we're playing Quidditch." I ordered. Sirius raised an eyebrow.

"Aren't James and I supposed to be the ones outside of _your_ house begging you to play Quidditch? Oh how the tables have turned." He winked, and went to fetch his best friend. After my talk with

Aunt Rose, I knew one thing for sure. I didn't want anyone else but James Potter, and just as she'd waited for Victor, I'd wait for him. I didn't know how long it would take for him to trust me again, but I was prepared to wait, and work at regaining his trust. Even if it meant I had to ignore my feelings and maintain a friendship.

By the end of the quidditch game, I wondered how James had done it for so long. How did he control himself, if he really loved me like he said he did? Every time I looked into his hazel eyes, even if it was just a glance, my heart would jump from my chest, and I'd nearly fall off my broom. What had happened to me? I used to be able to look at James Potter with disgust, now adoration. I had to admit though, I was liking this a bit better.

"Where was your head?" Isabelle asked at the end of the game. We had played girls vs boys, and Isabelle and I had lost miserably. "I thought you said you were being trained by James and Sirius!"

As if on cue, the boys landed their brooms beside us.

"I'm disgusted to say that we taught you to fly, Evans!" Sirius joked. I bowed my head.

"I made one goal!" I protested.

"I was being attacked by a swarm of bees at the time!" Sirius, who had been playing keeper, replied.

"Likely story!" Isabelle defended me.

While they spent the next 10 minutes debating whether or not my goal should even have been counted, I spent the time trying to avoid eye-contact with James... all up until he nudged me in the shoulder, and I had no choice but to look up at him.

"I say your goal counts." he winked at me. I smiled back at him.

"Thanks, James." I sputtered, trying to ignore the heavy beating in my chest.

* * *

_Jen Riddle  
August 10th 2010_

_Please Review! _


	8. Chapter 8

**Alriiiighty! I'm back! With another exciting (And quite long!) chapter for you guys! Eh, So to be honest, I'm not quite fond of how the first half of this chapter is written, but I couldn't figure out how to make it any better. So, please, bear with it, because I promise you'll enjoy the second half! :) On a different note, thank you for the bunches of people who reviewed! It brings a smile to my face every time I get one! Also thanks to anyone who has this on their story alerts/favorites - and although that's quite nice, I'd really like it even more if you could tell me just what you like/dislike about this story/chapter! Please! it would tickle my heart if I could get more than 10 reviews for this chapter, though I know it's asking a tincy wincy bit much!**

**Another thanks to anyone who reads both this AND my other story! I really really enjoy writing Late Nights at The Leaky Cauldron, as it has a bit more humor than this one. If you haven't read/reviewed it, please do! I'm also contemplating writing a James Sirius Potter fic, and/or a Rose/Scorpius fic, though I know thats highly overrated. Opinions? :)**

**Please, I'm begging you, I'm on my hands and knees, PLEASE review! I'll love you with every ounce of my fiber and being! Also, please let me know if you find any spelling/grammar mistakes in this. I usually go over my chapters a bunch of times before submitting them, but this ones a wee bit rushed, and I don't have a beta. Thanks! - Jen.**

* * *

**... And Thats When a Bludger Came Through My Window**  
**Chapter 8 **

For a week straight, my life felt like it was back on track. Every day around noon, Sirius and James would show up on my Aunt Roses' doorstep and ask Isabelle and I if we'd like to play Quidditch. I'd glance back at Aunt Rose, and she'd have a knowing smile on her face and a twinkle in her eyes.

I'd even officially broken up with Able - if you could call it that. I wasn't ever completely sure if we were together or not. I tried to chicken out, and simply write him a letter - but Isabelle convinced me that it wasn't fair to Able not to speak to him face-to-face.

I met Able in the town park, and calmly explained to him that I had too much on my plate at the moment and couldn't handle having a boyfriend on top of it. Of course, he curiously asked if this had anything to do with James Potter - and I explained to him that we were just friends - which was, for the most part, true.

I didn't see him for the next week. It was odd, without the constant string of compliments, but I was honestly happy.

That is, until he showed up at our make-shift quidditch pitch with three of his friends.

James and I were sitting on the ground, tossing a quaffle back and forth and waiting for Sirius and Isabelle to return from finding a place to use the bathroom. We were joking around about what Sirius and Isabelle might _really_ be doing when Able, Charlie, and two of their friends showed up.

Ables eyes narrowed onto mine his blue meeting my green, which had widened at the sight of him. I jumped up and patted the dirt off of myself. James turned his head, wondering what I had seen, and then jumped up as well.

"Can I help you?" James raised an eyebrow, looking pointedly at Able.

A mischievous grin spread across Ables face, and he looked to each of his friends.

"We're just here to play some quidditch, Potter." Able replied.

"The pitch is taken." Came Sirius' growl from behind us. Our friends had returned.

"It's a big pitch." Answered Charlie.

"You expect us to share?" James laughed at the boys.

Able rolled his eyes. "No, you twit, we expect you to play against us."

James and Sirius exchanged glances. I stood behind the awkwardly, and looked to Isabelle, who looked almost worried.

"Alright. Stakes?" Sirius inquired. Ables mischievous grin returned, and he gave a quick glance at me.

"Just bragging rights." Able replied simply. I watched the boys raise their eyebrows.

"We've never played for bragging rights, have we, Prongs?" Sirius asked his friend.

"Can't say we have." James answered.

"Could be fun." Sirius continued.

"If you two are done bantering, we're ready to play." Able quipped. The boys all mounted their broom. I tried to catch Isabelle's eye before mounting mine, but she was already in the air. I nervously put my leg over my broom, biting my lip in the process. The last thing I wanted was a competitive game against my ex boyfriend and the boy I fancied.

"Evans, you better get up here! You're playing seeker!" James shouted towards me. I looked up at him, with his quirky, confident, crooked smile, and his hair all wind blown and tousled. I couldn't help but smile back, and kick off from the ground.

... wait... I was playing seeker?

I halted my broom halfway to where the other players were flying around - the quaffle was being passed between Isabelle and James, Sirius was guarding the goal posts, Charlie was guarding the other, and their two cronies were attempting to steal the quaffle from Isabelle and James.

"Maybe you guys should get a handicap, on account of this one, who doesn't even know how to fly!" Able shouted, pointing towards me.

"Shut Up, Lynwood!" James growled. That gave one of Ables friends just enough time to grab the quaffle from under James' arm, and rush towards our goal post with it.

I ran a hand through my hair, and shot past Able, going higher than I ever had before. I tried my hardest not to be worried, but as I watched everyone else fly around below me, I couldn't help it.

I flew around like this for a while, the game was playing out well, and as I awkwardly looked for the snitch, I couldn't help but follow the game. After an hour, we were tied - 75 to 75.

"You and I both know you don't play Quidditch, Lily." Able laughed as he caught up to me.

"You and I both know you're not the tough guy you're pretending to be." I shot back at him, begging myself to retain my composure.

"Yes, well, I've never been dumped for James Potter before, either. How's your relationship going, by the way? Just peachy, I hope?" Able glared towards me.

I didn't answer him. What was I supposed to say?

He smiled sinisterly at me. What happened to his cute, adorable, perfect smile? Had I corrupted him? Was I even capable of that?

"I'm sorry." I said quietly. I wasn't even sure if he could hear me over the rush of the wind.

He laughed. He must have heard me. "Oh, you're sorry?"

"Yes, Able. I'm sorry."

"You're sorry you dumped me for my worst enemy? For my rival? God, Lily! I thought you were better than that!" He shook his head at me, and looked back down to the game going on below us. I watched as Isabelles hair whipped around her head - she threw the quaffle to James. He scored against Charlie.

"EVen if James wasn't around, we would have never worked." I told him, at the same moment I realized it myself.

"Are you kidding me? We're perfect for each other." He stared at me deeply with his blue eyes. His blond hair blew gently in the wind.

"On Paper, maybe. But we're not. We're too... similar. Everythings too... simple. It's too easy."

"Too Easy? Have you gone insane, Lily? We're bloody made for each other."

"No, we're not!" I shouted at him.

"Yes, we are! And one day you'll realize it, and come running back to me." He flew closer to me, he was right in my face. "I love you, Lily." and he kissed me firmly on the lips. I didn't close my eyes, I was too shocked, I made to push him away, and that's when I saw it.

I pushed Able back as gently as I could, without wanting to push him off the broom.

"We're never getting back together, Able." I answered quaintly, keeping my eyes off of him, and towards the enemy goal post. "I'm sorry."

And I was off. I don't believe I'd ever flown as fast as I had just then. My hair was tugging at my scalp, and my eyes watering. But I had to catch it - the snitch - it was hovering around the goal post - Charlie hadn't even noticed it. I was flying so fast... It was so close, I outstretched my hands and, and ...

"LILY!" Isabelle shouted when we were back on the ground. She wrapped me in a hug. The small, flying ball was still wiggling in my hand.

"YOU DID IT!" Shouted Sirius, as he nearly landed on top of me. He too, pulled me into a giant hug. "I could kiss you!" He laughed.

"Well, Potter, looks like you trained her well." Able said as he unmounted his broom.

"Excuse me?" James asked, landing beside him.

"Unfortunately not every quidditch player is going to fall for her good looks, and that's about all she has going for her-"

Next thing I knew, Able was on the ground, a lump forming on his cheek, and his eye greatly darkening.

I couldn't move. I was frozen. James had just punched Able. Everyone was rushing towards the two. My chest was tightening. Had that really just happened?

"FUCK YOU, POTTER." I heard Charlie shout, as he tried to lift his friend. The next moment, the four of them were gone with a few loud POPs.

James said nothing. He stood, rooted in his spot, anger boiling in his eyes. I stared at him, but he didn't make eye contact with me. He never looked up from the spot where Able once lay.

_What just happened?_

James didn't say anything to the three of us, he simply walked away. He didn't turn back, he didn't look at any of us, he just walked in the direction of his house. Sirius glanced at Isabelle and I, shrugged, and then followed after him. I felt the lump in my throat grow. Isabelle returned to my side, with nothing to say, and the two of us walked back to the house in silence.

* * *

I had to find him, that I was sure of. But what I was going to say I was completely unaware of. Was I supposed to thank him for defending my honor? That seemed so... childish. Should I scold him for punching Able? That seemed wrong, too. James had never punched anyone before, that I could recall. It seemed so... barbaric. I could recall him hexing kids, but punching someone was a true act of anger... and how could one silly insult upset James to that extent?

It was around 8pm when I returned to James Potters house. I rang the doorbell, and a short House Elf with bulging green eyes peered up at me.

"I'm looking for James." I explained to the tiny creature.

"Master James is not here right now." She replied, her voice squeaking.

"Where is he?" I asked. How could he not be home? I needed to find him!

"Ruby cannot be telling you that, missus." The elf replied, making to shut the door. I stuck my foot out to catch it.

"Please, Ruby. My name is Lily Evans. I'm a ... a friend of James." I began. I took a deep breath. "I really, really need to find him. It's important."

The elf tugged at her dirty clothing. "Ruby really should not be telling Miss Evans where Master James is, but Ruby has heard Master James speak quite highly of Miss Evans..." The elf fidgeted with her clothing a bit more.

"Please, Ruby." I begged.

"Master James is visiting his mother at St. Mungos." The elf replied in a whisper.

"Thank you so much, Ruby!" I smiled at the tiny elf, and she closed the door.

If St. Mungos is where James Potter was, that's where I would be.

* * *

A few minutes later, I was standing outside an abandoned department store with the sign Purge and Dowse, LTD plastered across the top. I'd only ever been to St. Mungos once before, but I remembered exactly how to get in.

The inside of St. Mungos looked nothing like the outside had. After I'd stepped through the window, I was inside a brightly lit room with rickety wooden chairs around the walls.

"Can I help you?" Asked the witch behind the front counter. She peered at me over her bejeweled spectacles.

"I... err.. I need to find Mrs. Potter." I lied.

The witch said nothing for a moment, and then closed the copy of Witch Weekly that she clutched in her bony hands.

"Name?" She inquired.

"Lily Evans." I answered quickly. The witch was obviously not pleased with my interrupting her reading.

"You're not on the list of approved visitors." The witch drawled. I sighed.

"Please, Ma'am, I'm a friend of her sons -"

The witch picked up a quill and a scrap piece of parchment, and began scribbling something down. She then folded it into a paper plane, tapped her wand to it, and the scrap flew off.

"Please take a seat." The witch ordered, and she picked up her magazine again. I smiled politely at the woman, and sat on one of the rickety chairs.

After 10 minutes of flipping through out-dated copies of witch weekly, I was finally greeted.

"What are you doing here?" James asked. My head shot up to his direction, and I tossed the magazine back onto the table.

"I... er... How's your mum?" I asked stupidly, standing up.

"She's... surviving." James sighed. He ran a hand through his hair.

"Oh. That's good." I replied. The dirt under my finger nails now seemed surprisingly interesting. What was I going to say? Why hadn't I planned anything. James glanced back towards the welcoming witch, who was eyeing us suspiciously.

"Lets go to the lounge." He said quietly. He grabbed my hand, sending un-welcomed tingles up my spine, and led me towards the elevators.

"That witch - she graduated a few years before us. Do you remember her?" James asked, as we entered the elevator.

"No. What house was she in?"

"Hufflepuff. She had a thing for me. I'm not very fond of her." James smiled his crooked smile at me.

"She didn't seem to enjoy my presence." I admitted.

"No, she wouldn't." James laughed.

We got off the elevator on floor 5, which was the Visitors Tea Room and Hospital Shop. James and I found a table near the back, though the shop was nearly empty anyway, save for an elderly witch with puffy eyes talking to a healer in bright green robes. I watched the witch sadly as James went to grab us drinks.

He returned a few minutes later, placing two cups of tea on the table before us.

"What do you think she's here for?" I asked quietly, hoping the elderly witch wouldn't hear us.

James glanced towards the woman, and then seemed to find his tea bag particularly interesting. "Her son is in the same ward as my Mum. Spell Damage. I don't know whats wrong, but I see her here every day."

I frowned at James. "Is your Mum going to... er..."

"Make it?" James finished. He didn't look at me. "I don't know."

"What's wrong?" I asked curiously. I wasn't sure if I should be prying, even. It didn't quite seem to be my place.

"We're not sure." He ran a hand through his hair. "She hasn't been awake since we found her. The healers can't wake her. No one knows what happened... She's still alive, but..."

"I'm sorry, James, I shouldn't have asked."

He shook his head. "It's not your fault."

We were silent for a few moments. We both sipped at our tea quietly, and I tried to rack my brain for what to say next. There never used to be awkward silences between James and I... why were there now? What happened?

"I'm sorry." He finally said.

My eyes bolted up from my drink, and met his hazel orbs. The whites were stained with red blotches. James had obviously been crying.

"For what?" I asked, bewildered.

"Punching Able." He shrugged.

"Why would you apologize to _me_ for that?"

"I saw you two kiss." He stirred his tea absentmindedly. "Right before you went for the snitch."

I nearly choked on my drink.

"_He_ kissed _me_, James! I swear - I pushed him away!" I sputtered. "If anything, I should be apologizing to you! If it wasn't for me, Able wouldn't even have showed up!"

"I still shouldn't have punched him."

"No, probably not."

"But he insulted you..." James looked at me apologetically.

"I know."

"And... and I love you."

I paused, fingering at the stir-straw in my drink.

"I know." I replied quietly.

"And I can't help it..."

"I know."

"I just want to hurt anyone who hurts you..."

"I know..."

...

"James?"

"Yes, Lily?"

"Can I have my date yet?"

* * *

_Jen Riddle_  
_August 16th 2010 _

_Please Review!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Holy Jesus, guys, you took my requested 10 reviews and absolutely positively blew it out of the water! I was freaking out! You guys are absolutely amazing, so, in return, I'm presenting you with one of my longest, and personal favorite chapters yet. I really hope you all enjoy this as much as I did writing it. :) THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! Maybe we can do just as awesome this time? - Jen**

* * *

**And That's When A Bludger Came Through My Window**  
**Chapter 9 **

I was positively frantic by six pm the next day. I guess something about the two weeks waiting for this date, and the possibility of it never happening, made me twice as nervous. And I was _never_ nervous. I was a picture of calm and collectivity at all times. Why now? Why with James Potter?

"Stop laughing!" I demanded, as I watched Isabelle hide her giggles behind her hand.

"I'm sorry!" She snickered. "You're just so adorable, Lily."

I fidgeted with the hem of my shirt. "I don't think I can do this, Belle." I sighed, ignoring her previous comment.

Isabelle raised an eyebrow at me. "You were sure about it last time around."

"I know, but I've had a few weeks to think about it now, and I... He's James Potter, for Merlin's sake!" I protested, remembering the past six years.

"Yes. And he adores you." Isabelle patted my shoulder. "Everything will be fine. Trust me, Lils."

"I'm going on a date with James Potter." I said matter-of-factly. Saying it aloud hit me like a sack of bricks. I was going on a date with James Potter. James Potter, the man I detested for six long, prank-filled years. What was wrong with me? Had I gone mental? I hated this man - nay! - this boy! Why was I suddenly extremely and disgustingly nervous to go on a date with him? This had to be some long, elaborate prank. I heard Isabelle laugh again, and I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Is this funny to you?" I growled. She erupted into a hysterical fit of giggles.

"It's hysterical, Lily!" She cried through spurts of laughter. "Every single one of our friends have been waiting for this day for six years, and I doubt any of them expected you to be nervous, or, for that matter, in your right mind. There was a betting pool going around in fifth year whether or not he'd imperius you into this date."

I flopped down on the couch. "I haven't been imperius have I?" I whimpered. I'd know, right? I'd know if I had an imperius curse on me, wouldn't I?

Isabelle rolled her eyes, but before she could speak, the doorbell rang.

I didn't move. Why weren't my legs working? Where was my brain? Did my hair look alright? Was my skirt too short? My eyes were wide and my fingers felt numb. My heart was racing, and my breath was quickening. What was wrong with me? Is this what it felt like to be on drugs? In my muggle classes, they taught us about drugs. Had I been drugged? _Oh god_.

Isabelle answered the door for me, wrenching it open with a wide-spread smile on her face. I couldn't look. What if it wasn't him? What if it was Sirius, coming to jump out and shout 'April Fools!' James doesn't _really_ want to go on a date with you, it was all a game!

It wasn't even April.

Oh god, I couldn't do this. My entire body felt like Jello.

"Where's Lily? She's coming, isn't she? Oh merlin - She's forgotten, hasn't she?" I heard James voice come from the doorway. Isabelle giggled wildly again.

"He's been like this all day." A second voice, Sirius' voice, mentioned.

"So has Lily." Isabelle replied. She turned to look at me, and beckoned her head for me to walk over there. I took a deep breath. I could do this.

I could do this, _Right?_

I stood up, my legs feeling shaky and unstable. I could do this. I had to do this. What in Merlin's name was wrong with me?

I walked to the doorway, and there stood James Potter. His messy black hair situated as neatly as possible atop his head. His eyes seemed to light up at the sight of me, and his crooked, cocky smile adorned his face. I couldn't help but smile back, and although I detested the thought, my heart seemed to skip a few beats.

"Nice of you to show up, this time." I smiled. Nice to know my sarcasm still worked.

"Er..." Was All James said, His eyes didn't leave mine.

"Our little kids are all grown up." Sirius said in a sad voice. He feigned crying onto Isabelle's shoulders.

"They grow up so fast!" Isabelle added, acting just as Sirius had.

"Soon enough they'll be married with little James' and little Lily's running around!" Continued Sirius.

"And we'll be god-parents - oh dear!" Isabelle finished. The two pretended to cry some more.

"Cut it out, Padfoot." James growled to his friend.

"Anyway, you two be off. Have her home by Midnight, James. No excuses, or were sending Sirius after you." Isabelle spoke, crossing her arms.

"Yes, Mother." I rolled my eyes.

"Don't worry, I'll keep Isabelle company in the mean time." Sirius smiled wickedly.

"Sirius, be nice." I warned. Instead of replying, he simply looked his arm around Isabelle, and the two pushed us outside, closing the door behind us. I could have sworn I heard Isabelle curse herself for not taking pictures of us before we left. Thank goodness she hadn't.

"So..." I said awkwardly. James ran a hand through his hair.

He stared at me for a moment, and then suddenly grabbed my hand, and pulled me off the porch.

To my amazement, we started on our normal route towards the quidditch pitch.

"James, the town is the other direction." I argued. He still had my hand in hold.

"We're not going to the town." He laughed. "Don't worry. I promised you the best date ever, and that's what you're going to get."

We continued walking - hand in hand - down to where the sea reached the land, and then we started to walk towards his house. We stopped halfway there.

"Have you ever been fishing, Lily?" He asked. Taken-back, I shook my head. "Never? But isn't it a muggle sport?"

I shrugged. "My parents aren't very into outdoor sports."

"Have you ever been on a boat?" He asked next.

"Er... my parents and I went on a cruise once." I offered. He shook his head.

"Oh, Lily Evans, I have so much to teach you." He grabbed hold of my hand again, and walked me down the beach a little further until we reached a pier.

The pier was old and shaky, and there were planks missing every few steps. I walked carefully, but James seemed to know the route perfectly, and hopped over the gaps without a thought. I was slowly falling behind him, and he had to wait for me to catch up.

At the end of the pier sat an old wooden boat. The boards looked as if they were rotting, and I secretly worried that it would fall apart as soon as we stepped in. Inside the boat sat two oars, and two fishing poles. James stepped in, and then reached out for my hand. I hesitated, and he laughed.

"It's fine, Lily. I promise."

"I'm going to sink it!" I complained. He laughed again.

"You're not going to sink it." He assured me. When I didn't grab his hand, he leaned over and grabbed it - pulling me closer to the edge of the pier, to the point that I could have sworn I was falling in, and then he grabbed my waist and lifted me into the boat.

We were close. Closer than I'd ever been to James Potter. But I didn't have time to dwell on it, as at that same moment, I realized the boat was rocking in tune with the waves and I immediately sat down as not to fall over. He ran a hand through his hair, and followed in suit.

James picked up the oars, and pushed us away from the dock. He started to row us out into the sea. I tried not to look worried, but I was. I wasn't the best swimmer, and this boat felt like it was falling apart. James exchanged reassuring glances with me every few minutes, and then finally, I spotted our destination.

A small island began to appear in the distance. It grew the closer we got. I knew James was watching me as I watched the island get closer - but I didn't care. It looked so... perfect. Perfectly round, with a perfect beach surrounding it, perfect trees all around it.

"Is that where we're going?" I asked. He nodded excitedly at me, and true to his word, within the next 15 minutes, he was pulling the boat onto the beach, and lifting me into the sand.

"Are we fishing off the beach?" I asked as he pulled the rods from the boat. I didn't know much about fishing, but I'd always recalled it being done on a boat.

"Well, sort of. We have to actually get in the water." He motioned towards the sea. I widened my eyes reproachfully at him.

"Isn't there sharks in there?"

"Is Lily Evans afraid of sea creatures?" He asked with a teasing nudge.

"Really really large sea creatures with giant teeth!" I scoffed.

"Don't worry, Lily. I wont let you get hurt." He smiled. I couldn't help it, but I knew he was telling the truth. How was something bad supposed to happen when everything felt so... right?

Minutes later, I was struggling again. This time, with the idea of having to pick up one of those slimy, wiggeling worms that were crawling all over each other inside the jar James and brought with.

"I can't, James. I can't! Will you do it for me?" I begged, ready to puke. He was laughing nearly hysterically at me.

"Come on, Lily. They wont bite you!" He laughed.

"Maybe so, but - James, I can't! Ew. I can't!"

"I never pegged you as being so girly, Evans." He laughed.

I glared at him. I wasn't girly - but there were some things I could not handle. Wiggling, slimy beings were one of them. However, I looked like I had no choice. I took the jar from James, and peered into it, swallowing my gag reflex in the process. This was James' idea of a perfect date? The thought of this being a prank popped into my head again.

"This is disgusting." I said quietly. James had a mocking smile spread across his face. I put my hand in, heard a squelching noise, and plucked a fat juicy one from the top. As quickly as possible, I stuck the hook through the middle of the worm. It didn't cease to squirm.

I shoved the jar back into James' hand. "I hate you." I whimpered, wiping my hand on his jacket as to get all of the worm-germs off.

Within the next hour, James had taught me how to cast, reel, and in general, how to fish. We stood in the surf, our bottoms getting wet from the waves.

"Where'd you learn to fish, James?" I asked after a while.

"My Dad taught me. His dad taught him, and so on and so forth." He sighed. "My family has this weird tradition with fishing. All the guys do it. My mum fishes a little, but she's not as into it as my Dad is and my Granddad was."

"So you've been doing this for years?"

"I think I was two when I caught my first fish." He laughed. "It was just a little one. I thought I was so awesome. I thought I was the best. My dad kept it, and mounted it for me. It's in the house still, sitting above the mantel in the drawing room."

I surprised myself by how much I liked listening to James talk. Especially about his family. He very obviously cared about his family above anything else. I couldn't even fathom how he was handling his mother being in St. Mungos, but he still seemed strong and unbreakable.

Finally, my line started to tug.

"OH!" I gasped, tightening my grip on my rod.

"You've got one!" Shouted James. He reeled in his line quickly and tossed it onto shore to come help me. "Reel it in!"

I grabbed the reel, and started to pull. It was tight and heavy.

"It's hardly moving - James!" I shouted as it pulled the line out a bit further.

"Pull! C'mon, Lils, I know you've got more muscle than you let on." He said.

I pulled harder on the reel, and it started to move in a bit, and a bit more. It would pull out an inch or so every now and then - but I was getting it!

Finally, the top of it popped out of the water, and then more and then -

"You caught a boot." James laughed, as we sat back on the beach. I held the wet, torn, sea-weed covered old boot.

"It put up a good fight, I'll have you know."

"Oh, I'm sure it did. It's a real trooper." He nudged me again. I laughed.

"Don't tease me, I'm very proud of it!" I argued.

"Oh? Well, maybe we should release it back to the wild. You wouldn't want it to die, would you?"

"No way, I'm having this baby for dinner." I teased.

"Hmm. Boot Soup? Or are you going to eat it raw, like sushi?"

"I was thinking more like Boot Sticks. Get it? Like Fish Sticks?" I smiled, proud of my pun. He rolled his eyes.

"You're ridiculous, you know that, right?" He asked. I shrugged.

"So is this it? Is this the end of our date?"

He looked appalled. "Lily Evans, I promised you the best date ever, this is no where near finished. Now It's getting dark, Lay down and close your eyes."

I did quite the opposite, and stared at him, eyes wide. "James Potter, are you going to violate me?"

"Merlin, Lily. Trust me, Okay? Have I let you down so far?"

I shook my head. "I suppose not." I laid down onto the sandy beach, eyes closed. After a few minutes, I was getting impatient.

"I know looking at the stars is very romantic, James, but if that's what you had planned, I really thought you were less cliche than that."

"Lily, honestly, could you shut up for a few minutes?" He commanded. If my eyes were open, I would have rolled them at him.

It was very quiet, all we could hear was the waves crashing around us, and crickets in the forest behind us. It felt nice. It felt comfortable. I was perfectly relaxed when James asked me to open my eyes again.

There were lights - hundreds of them. Little yellow lights all around us. Blinking on and off, floating around above us, and next to us and -

"Fireflies." I whispered. It was like a movie. Everything was so extremely perfect. The sky was dark blue with wisps of purple and pink from the setting sun, and the moon was high above us, and the fireflies ... like tiny faeries floating around our heads. It was like a fairy tale. It took me a few moments to grasp what was happening.

I looked over to James, who was looking at me like there was nothing better in the world.

"You win." I said finally.

He raised an eyebrow at me.

"You win. This is the best date I've ever been on."

His eyes lit up, and a smile played across his lips.

"This wasn't about winning, Lily. It was about seeing you happy. About seeing you smile. Which, for six years, seemed absolutely impossible when you were in my presence." He ran a hand through his hair. I sat up to face him.

"Forget about that." I said quietly. Why had I been so stupid for six years? I hadn't had this much fun on a date, ever. And for Six years I passed up this opportunity. "I'm the luckiest girl in the world right now."

I felt like there were explosives in my stomach. Setting off and making my heart skip beats as I stared into James' hazel eyes. His usual confident and crooked smile played across his face, and his hair stood up at odd ends. He bit his lip briefly, and then leaned in towards me.

My mind raced. Oh god, was I about to kiss James Potter? Was I about to do the unthinkable? How had I not imagined this before - what with all my worrying about the date. Everyone kisses on the first date - how had I not thought about this? My heart was beating fast, his face was getting closer, I closed my eyes and -

"JAMES! LILY!" Came a shout from behind me. My eyes stayed shut, but I knew James pulled away. I could kill whoever was interrupting this moment. It was Sirius, I recognized his voice. Footsteps ran up behind me, but I still didn't open my eyes. Everything was going so perfectly, maybe if I didn't open my eyes, It would go away.

"Sirius?" James asked stupidly.

"James, I'm sorry. Prongs, Your Mum..." He panted, out of breath.

"What about my Mum?" James was standing up, I finally opened my eyes, I had no choice.

"She's... She's..." I looked at Sirius, a look of utmost horror was played across his face.

"Padfoot..." James started. I looked to him, he was filled with worry.

"I'm sorry, James." Sirius said quietly. "She's still alive. But barely. They can't fix her. They don't know what's wrong. James, you have to come quick."

I stood up now, standing next to James.

"I'm sorry." He said. He kissed my cheek.

"I'll come with you." I promised. A faint smile flickered across his cheeks. He grabbed my hand, and the three of us apparated to St. Mungos.

* * *

_Jen Riddle_  
_August 22nd 2010_

_Please Review! _


	10. Chapter 10

**Welll, I finished this chapter quite quickly! I'm actually writing this a day or two before I post it - I'm sorry, I like to keep a happy medium between my posts! :) I quite like this chapter, I know, you guys are going to despise it, but I enjoyed (somehow) writing it. I think it came out really well. What do you guys think? Love it? Hate it? Tell me in a REVIEW! Which, By the way, I have NINETY NINE of! NINETY NINE! That's almost ONE HUNDRED! Oh gosh, I'm so very pleased. PLEASE, KEEP THEM COMING!**

**On a different note, I always listen to music while I write. Each chapter is usually somehow (Even if not obviously) influenced by whatever I happen to be listening to. For the past week or so I've been listening to Transit's "Keep This To Yourself" on repeat. Amazing Album, and it has really helped me write this chapter. Just thought I'd let you know! - Jen.**

* * *

I sat uncomfortably in the creaky, wooden chair. The bright lights flickered and hurt my eyes. I'm sure my hair was a mess, and my complexion no better. I was exhausted, absolutely, positively exhausted, but there was no way I was falling asleep under these conditions.

Sirius Black, however, seemed to have no problem with it. He was snoring loudly, his head tilted back, his legs protruding onto the coffee table, knocking out-dated copies of witch-weekly every which way. His black hair fell all over the place. If only the girls at hogwarts could see him now, I thought sinisterly.

"You can go home, you know." James reminded me as he walked into the lobby. My droopy eyes looked up at him. His face was filled with sorrow. I shook my head.

"No. No, I'll stay." I whispered. I always felt as if you had to be quiet in hospitals. James took a seat next to me, but said nothing. What was there to say? Not long after we'd arrived, his mother had passed away.

"I suppose that will be a date you'll never forget." James said after minutes of silence.

"No. I suppose not. But not because of the end, James." I turned his face so that his hazel eyes met mine. "But because of who I spent it with."

His lips twitched into what would have normally been a smile. I knew there was nothing I could do. Nothing I could say would make him feel better.

We were counting down minutes ever since we'd arrived. Minutes until his Mother, the bright, beautiful witch that James described her to be, and that I'd met just weeks earlier, would pass on, and now minutes until his Father had everything situated with the healers to get her lifeless body moved.

James gulped, and looked down to his feet. I knew he was trying his hardest not to cry. I grabbed his hand into mine, his fingers were by far larger than mine, and his skin rough from quidditch playing, but it felt comfortable, it felt right.

"If this is what growing up is like, I want no part of it." James grumbled. I squeezed his hand.

"Well, this is part of it." I obliged. "But there's good parts too."

He made a sound that sounded an awful lot like "pfft." and then added "Like what?"

"Like being with your friends. Laughing. Learning. Falling in love." I said the last part meekly.

Again, he said nothing, but I knew he understood. I laid my head on his shoulder, and caressed his hand with my thumb. If you would have asked me three weeks ago if I would ever be this close to James Potter, I would have laughed in your face. Now, there was no where else I could imagine being.

A loud serious of thumps, and the scraping of chair legs on tile, awoke me from my revirie. Sirius Black was now laying on the floor, his chair pushed back a few places, It seemed he had slid from the chair in his sleep, falling into the table next to him, and was now asleep, face down, on the tile. I knew it was the wrong place and the wrong time, but I couldn't help but laugh. James had a ridiculous and strained half-smile spread across his face.

* * *

The Potter family didn't have a funeral. Mrs. Potters wishes were to be cremated, and her husband and son planned to spread them over the sea at a later date. However, they did hold a memorial service at their manor. Isabelle had planned to leave a few days prior, but agreed to stay for the somber occasion.

The Potters Manor was darker than usual, but it was a bright day outside. I wasn't sure if there was an enchantment placed over the house, or the departing of Mrs. Potter was truly as powerful as it seemed.

Isabelle and I placed the flowers we'd brought on a large table, where many others had done the same, and ventured to the living room where many of the visitors sat conversing in low voices.

I spotted James, standing next to an elderly looking man who seemed to be paying his respects. James didn't talk much, just nodded and quietly thanked the man, who then walked away. He looked around, spotted me, and made his way over.

"Thanks for coming." He spoke as he approached.

"Of course." I patted his arm comfortingly. I barely noticed as Isabelle excused herself to find Sirius.

"I feel awkward." James confessed, glancing around the room. "I don't know many of these people. It seems like everyone my Mother ever met has come out, and all I want is to be alone."

"I can leave!" I mentioned, now feeling unwelcome.

"No! Please, don't go. Lets go find the others and go outside." He grabbed my hand, and we walked into the kitchen, where Sirius and Isabelle sat at the table with Remus Lupin, and the bruntette girl who James had said was Trinity Page, his mothers-best-friends-daughter. Remus obviously looked skeptically at James and I.

"How are you holding up?" Remus asked, after a few moments of awkward glancing around the room.

James shrugged. "I don't want to be here. Lets go."

"You're going to leave your own Mothers Memorial?" questioned Trinity Page. She had a sweet voice, and, up close, I noticed she was younger than I'd previously thought.

"Not really. I just want to go outside. Get some fresh air." James shrugged, and made his way through the back doors. Remus jumped from his chair immediately to follow his friend, while Isabelle and Sirius exchanged worried glances. I pushed past them and followed Remus out the door. Whatever was going on with James, we had to be there for him.

James followed the dirt path in the back yard that led to the beach. Remus was already sitting next to him on the sand when I got there. Trininty arrived just after me, and Sirius and Isabelle next. No one said anything. I took off my shoes and tossed them further up the beach so that my toes could feel the water. I knew Isabelle was worried about ruining her nice clothes by sitting on the wet sand, but no one else seemed to care.

The waves crashed into my legs, and even as the tide began to rise, we sat there in silence. After a while, Isabelle and Sirius bid us adieu, and retreated back to the house. Not long after that, Trinity's mom beckoned for her, and she, too, was gone. As it began to get dark, Remus warned us of the unsafe conditions this day and age, and too, went back inside.

When they were all gone, I picked up a rock and skipped it across the waves. It hit four or five times, and then plunked into the water with a splash.

"I've never been able to do that." James said. His voice sounded odd in the silence.

"Skip rocks?" I asked. James shrugged. "It's easy."

I handed James a flat stone that I'd dug up from the shore. "Throw it like you'd throw a frisbee."

"A what?" James asked, like I'd been speaking french.

"Right. Well, throw it like this."

I motioned with my own hand, trying to demonstrate how to throw it. He tried, it skipped twice, and then fell into the waves.

"Yeah! Like that!" I smiled reassuringly. He found another rock in the sand, and repeated his measures.

We skipped rocks for a while, again, in silence. Were there even words to say at a time like this? The moon was now above us, and the stars illuminated the sky. I laid my head back onto the sand, studying the sky above me.

"She asked me to go with her, you know." He said, finally.

"Hmm?" I asked, confused.

"When she went shopping. When she got attacked." He ran a hand through his hair.

"Why didn't you?" I inquired.

"You don't remember?" He asked. I shook my head, was I supposed to?

"I was getting ready for a date." He didn't look at me. He stared into the waves contently, though through the dark I'm sure he couldn't see them. "She asked me if I wanted to go to the store with her, she needed to get a few things and could use the extra hands. I told her I couldn't, because I had a date."

"Oh, James..." What was I supposed to say? It was practically my fault.

"I was leaving for your house when it happened. I was going to walk, because I was running early. I saw her, she was almost to the house, some men were talking to her... I started to walk quicker, I didn't know who they were... I never caught their faces, or their conversation. They were wearing masks."

"James I-"

"Don't be sorry." James growled. How was I not supposed to be? "She wanted me to go on our date. She was so excited for me. She told me she had a_ feeling_ about you. Her feelings are never wrong."

James didn't cry, but I did. Tears boiled into my eyes. I don't know if I was crying because I felt partially guilty, or because someone so amazing was dead, or because someone I cared about felt so awful, but I was crying.

"How am I not supposed to feel guilty?" James asked, his voice shaking. "She asked me for one thing, and I turned her down. She's always been so good to me. She's the best mother in the history of mothers, I swear it. I know she's old, but it wasn't her time. She was still so full of life."

I had nothing to say, again. Even if I told him not to feel guilty, which he shouldn't, I knew he wouldn't believe me. I grabbed his hand, and we sat there in silence again. A wordless understanding. I knew his mother truly loved him, and she would never blame him for any of this. But she wasn't here to tell him this, and she would be the only one he would believe.

Through all the silence, I never felt uncomfortable. There was nothing to say, and the silence was better than forced conversations. I knew, at the end of the day, James just needed someone to be there for him.

When we went back inside, nearly everyone was gone. Trinity and her mother, Daisy, sat in the kitchen with Mr. Potter, who told us that Remus, Sirius, and Isabelle were in the basement. James talked with his dad for a few minutes, and I used that time to look at the dozens of pictures of Mrs. Potter that were placed around the house.

She was beautiful, from the time that she was young to when she was grown. She had flowing, curly brown hair ever since she was a kid, and hazel eyes that matched James'. She smiled in each and every picture. Sitting on a table in the foyer was a table filled with her achievements. Mrs. Potter had been a prefect, and later, Head Girl at hogwarts. She also played on the Gryffindor Quidditch team when she was in her 5th, 6th and 7th years at school. She achieved top grades in every of her OWLS, and every of her NEWTS.

A different letter sat next to her letters from Hogwarts, it was a letter to James, from Mrs. Potter. I glanced around, and then picked it up.

_James,_

_You're about to leave for hogwarts as I write this. Eleven years old - it seems you've grown so fast! From the bald headed little baby you once were, to the messy headed little boy you are now. I promised myself I wasn't going to cry, but we all know I'm going to bawl as I kiss you goodbye._

_You first showed signs of magic when you were only two years old. You got very upset that your father wouldn't let you have a second bowl of ice cream, you threw a tantrum, and suddenly, your fathers hair was bright blue. He was too excited that you were officially a wizard to be mad at you. We threw a party, though I'm sure you don't remember. After that day, as you and I both know, we've had quite a mess of trying to keep your uncontrollable magic in check. You've got quite the ability, son._

_But this letter isn't about the past, it's about your future. You know both your father and I were in Gryfindor, but whatever house you're in will never matter to us. All that matters to us is that you're a good person, and that you stay true to who you are from beginning to end. Work hard, but play harder. You're growing up fast, but you're still just a kid. You should never worry about impressing your family, we know you will no matter what. You have such life and charisma in you, James. Please don't ever lose it. The world wont spin the same without your laugh. And no matter what happens, just know that your Dad and I love you. Always and forever._

_Try not to cause too much trouble down there - your Dad does know a few of the professors. But most of all, enjoy yourself. Hogwarts will be the time of your life. _

_Love, Mum._

I immediately wondered if James had read this letter since his mother past. I'd hardly seen James smile in days, let alone laugh.

"Lily?" He asked from the doorway behind me. I set down the letter and turned around. He beckoned for me to follow him into the basement where the others were waiting for us, warm butterbeers in their hands and the fire crackling.

"Well, I, personally, think there's only one thing to do at a time like this." Sirius stood up as the two of us entered the room.

"And whats that?" James asked, cracking open his own butterbeer.

"Play Quidditch, obviously."

Was that every ones answer to everything? That had been my answer to getting James back in my life, and Ables answer to feuding with James, and now were we about to use it to cheer James back up?

Yes. Yes we were.

Flying seemed to be James' form of escape, and since none of the rest of us really knew how to deal with losing a loved one, and none of us wanted to abandon him in his time of need, flying was exactly what we did, for hours. The sun was coming up by the time we finally decided to call it quits, and James definitely seemed to have his spirits lifted, even if only just a bit.

* * *

_Jen Riddle_  
_August 25th 2010_

_Please Review! _


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm so sorry for the delay! I've been suffering extreme writers block on both this, and Late Nights at the Leaky Cauldron! I'm working on it, I promise! But, mix writers block with ridiculous work schedule and mix in getting promoted (EEE!) and, well, that is my life. I'm sorry! Hope you enjoy this chapter, anyhow, and I have some great things planned for future chapters! And with no further delay, here's a chapter filled with awkward moments for you guys! - Jen (PS: I didn't review this chapter as much as I do my others, so if you spot any mistakes - please let me know!)**

* * *

**And Thats When a Bludger Came Through My Window**  
**Chapter 11 **

The days began to pass slowly. Isabelle had gone home, James was slowly getting back to normal, and I was preparing for my nearly forgotten internship opportunity.

The internship. With everything that had happened in the past 3 and a half weeks, my letter from the ministry hadn't even left my suitcase. It lay there, crisp as the first day I got it, forgotten and practically collecting dust.

I had books in front of me. I wasn't sure exactly what I was studying for. I'd be filing papers. Basically being the secretary to the secretary to the secretary to the minister of magic, or something like that. McGonagall had recommended it to me. It was supposed to look good on my application to the Auror Program when I graduated. She said I was a shoe in for it.

But still, I was studying. My current reading material: The History of The Ministry of Magic.

I was struggling to keep my eyes open. My entire excitement for this internship had gone completely out the window. Although I hated to admit it, I'd much rather have spent the remainder of my summer right here, in this tiny sea-side town, playing quidditch every day.

What had I become? This wasn't me. I tried to shake these thoughts from my head. I needed this internship. I needed a good future. I had no one to give me a leg up - no one to recommend me. The only other people I knew were my professors and my classmates. I needed to help myself, as no one else would help me. I didn't come from a long ancestry, or a rich family.

I glanced at the clock. It was already nearly one A.M., and my interview was tomorrow at four. I shut the book and clicked off the lamp. I needed sleep.

The next morning started as a blur. I slept longer than I needed to, woke up, showered, put on my nicest outfit, and went to grab a bagel from the kitchen before I left. Aunt Rose had left to do grocery shopping, so I was quite alone. I hummed to myself idly as I put cream cheese on the bagel, and then sat at the table, mentally preparing myself for the interview.

And that's when an Owl flew in the window.

A large, chocolate brown barn owl flew through the window, dropped a letter in front of me, and flew back out, leaving me so utterly surprised, I'd nearly choked on my bagel. I flipped the letter over, exposing the stamped hogwarts press on the back.

Of course! I knew our letters would be coming soon - how had I spaced this out, as well? I quickly pulled it open, and as I began to open the letter, something small and gold fell onto the floor. Confused, I bent down to pick it up. It was cold under my fingers, and I flipped it over in my hand.

A head girl badge.

_Oh my..._

I couldn't contain the smile that had crept across my face, wide and unwilling to part. I wanted to dance, I wanted to sing, I wanted to celebrate, but one glance at my watch told me I had no time to do so. I stuffed the pin in my pocket, glanced over the attached letter, and was on my way.

The Ministry was quite busy, but it amazed me none-the-less. Everything about the ministry astounded me. The vast underground systems, the paper airplanes hovering back and forth, sending messages to everyone, the pure magic - everywhere. Everyone in their best robes, the offices, the floors... everything. All around me, busy looking witches and wizards apparated here and there, rushed around carrying files, folders, objects and animals. Everyone seemed so positively busy.

I found room 435 easily enough, and the secretary, a middle aged witch with horn rimmed glasses ordered me to sit. I was an hour early - just incase. I took a seat on the black arm chairs, and cursed how uncomforable they were. Why, again, had I shown up so early? So I could sit here uncomfortably?

The hall was quiet. Occasionally the clicking of heels could be heard, but, besides that, the only sounds were of the secretary witch flipping through papers. I shifted in my seat uncomfortably. I could feel my mouth getting dryer by the second. I took to inspecting my nails for the next few minutes. It wasn't until I heard a male voice that I looked up.

"Excuse me, I'm here for the internship interview." He spoke. My head shot up - my competition had arrived. His back was facing to me, and all I could see was a tall, muscular back and a full head of perfect brown hair. That was all I needed though, and I mentally smacked myself for not realizing he'd be applying as well.

"Take a seat." The lady ordered. He turned.

"Afternoon, Lily." He smiled.

"Able." I nodded curtly. He sighed and took the seat next to me. Why couldn't he have taken the one further from me? I groaned silently.

"Are you here for the internship as well?" He asked conversationally. I nodded. "Well, may the best man - or woman - win, I suppose."

"Yes I suppose." I spoke calmly. This was the last thing I had needed at this moment.

"Wheres your new boyfriend? Didn't accompany you to your interview? You two seem inseparable." I didn't look at him, but I knew he'd have a coy smile across his lips.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said quietly. I could not let him get into my head right now - I had much bigger things to worry about! This interview was very important to me!

"Oh, please, Lily. You know perfectly well. Word is you and James are an item now." He said matter-of-factly.

"Oh? That's interesting." I mused, though "LEAVE ME ALONE" was what my head was screaming.

"Funny, I thought you detested him. At least that's what you always told me. I never pegged you for a liar, Evans." I laughed slightly.

"People change." I replied, anger began to boil in me.

"Ah, I see. And a spoiled little brat with no concern for others is suddenly appealing to you?" He questioned, purposefully pushing my buttons.

"Who I do or do not associate with is none of your concern, Able." I smiled at the secratary witch as she peered over her horn rimmed spectacles at us.

"My apologies for prying, my dear."

The door openend from across the hall, and a tall, brown haired witch smiled at the two of us.

"I'm so sorry we're running a tad behind today - mind if we do a paired interview?" She asked, holding the door open to the two of us.

"Of course not!" Grinned Able, his blue eyes filled with mischif. The lady raised an eyebrow at me.

"I don't mind." I obliged, not wanting to appear rude. The two of us followed the woman into her office.

"I'm Margot Brunswick, Assistant to the Minister of Magic. I'm very excited about having two such bright, talented young applicants. We've been holding this internship for seven years now, and I must say, these are some of the most impressive resumes I've ever seen, for students." The witch began. I took my seat across from her desk, and next to Able. This could only be a fiasco, I'd determined.

"Both prefects, great grades on all of your OWLs..." She continued, with a smile.

Able cleared his throat. "Ma'am, if I may, I'd like to say that I did, in fact, get an Outstanding on every one of my OWLs." He bragged. I wanted to roll my eyes, but decided against it.

The witch smiled. "That's incredible, Mr. Lynwood."

"Please, Call me Able." He smiled with his bright white teeth. Was he trying to ... to flirt with her? I tried to hide my disgust.

She blushed slightly. _Oh dear. _This called for one thing.

"Ma'am, Able has neglected to inform you, but we received our Hogwarts letters this morning. I'm sure he's just being modest... you've received your badge, haven't you, Able?" I inquired, smiling slightly.

The womans eyes widened. "Why, congratulations my dear! That's incredible news! Nearly every person who has won this internship in the past has been head boy or girl."

Able shuffled idly. "I... I er... I haven't... I haven't been made head boy."

"You... you didn't?" The woman paused.

"No. But I am Quidditch Captain!" He added. He had a furious look on his face.

"Oh, that's too bad, Mr. Lynwood." She shuffled some papers on her desk idly. I couldn't help but feel a wave of relief wash over me. Able hadn't been made head boy. I didn't have to share duties with him. Whoever it was (Which confused me greatly. Could it be Remus Lupin? He had been a prefect in my year - or possibly Amos Diggery, of Hufflepuff?) Whoever it was, I'm sure it would be better than Able.

"Oh, Able! That's too bad... I thought for sure, you would be... ah, well. My condolences, Able. I'm sure whoever the Head Boy to my Head Girl is, won't be anywhere as incredible a wizard as you, Able." I smiled deviously. Able shuffled uncomfortably again.

"Congratulations, Miss Evans!" The witch beamed at me. "I'm sure Hogwarts will be completely in order with _you_ as their head girl!"

Throughout the interview, I felt I had a leg up, with the whole Head Girl thing. Able was obviously dis-hearted after the Heads ordeal, though he tried not to let it show. By the end of the interview, I was positive I had won, and I was not disappointed.

"Congratulations, Miss Evans." Mrs. Brunswick shook my hand. "We look forward to seeing you again in two days. Here is your information packet." She handed me an envelope. "We do request our interns live in the quarters we provide for them, as traveling becomes tiresome, and you can be beckoned upon at anytime. We're all very excited to have you."

She turned to Able next. "I'm sorry, Mr. Lynwood. Though I'm sure you'll have a great place on the ministry team after you graduate. I look forward to seeing you again." She said politely. Able shook her hand, and stormed from the room. I thanked the witch again, waved a cheery goodbye to the secretary, and apparated home, still grinning from ear to ear.

Sirius and James sat on my front porch as I returned. Sirius jumped up, but James continued sitting, looking positively glum.

"Where have you been all day, young lady? We have quidditch to play!" He tossed me the old broom I'd been accustom to flying.

"I had an interview - Whats wrong with James?"

"Oh... he... er... he had a bit of bad news in his Hogwarts letter this morning." Sirius shrugged.

"Bad news? He hasn't been expelled, has he?" I asked, assuming the most obvious answer. What had James done this time? What prank had he and Sirius pulled? James sighed.

"Worse." He said. _What in the world could be worse than that?_

He reached into his pocket, digging around for something. After a moment, he pulled it out, and extended his hand towards Sirius and I. I walked towards him, and he dropped a small, gold piece into my hand.

_Oh no._

I liked James. That was hard for me to admit, especially after the past, but I never wished for him to become head boy. James was not the Head Boy type. He was the 'skirt around the rules' type. How on earth had James managed this?

"Oh... That's... That's..." My words had lost me.

"A fiasco." James grumbled, running a hand through his hair.

"No, James, it's... great. It's really great!" I smiled reassuringly. "I'm Head Girl."

His eyes brightened at this, and he looked up towards me. "Really?" He asked. "Well, I mean, I knew you would, but... really? Blimey, that's great, Lily!"

I heard Sirius laugh from behind us, I gave him a swift glare, but turned back to James.

"It wont be so bad, I promise. I mean, sure, maybe you wont be able to pull so many pranks -"

"That's bad enough!" Interjected Sirius, a simply appalled look on his face. "Not so many pranks! We have a quota to live up to!"

"Sirius, please." I crossed my arms, giving him a warning glance. He rolled his eyes.

"James and I have compiled a list, Lily! This is serious business! We have... mischief to be managed!" He stamped his foot on the ground, and I couldn't help but giggle wildly.

"So, your interview? How'd it go?" James asked, finally.

"Oh! It went well, really well." I smiled vaguely. "I won. Against Able!"

I told them about the whole ordeal, the rude comments Able had made before hand, and the way he looked completely distraught when the matter of Heads came up. They couldn't help but laugh at this.

"So, you're leaving, then?" James asked at the end of my tale.

"I... well, I suppose... yeah." I looked at my feet, suddenly feeling completely guilty about leaving him behind.

"Congratulations." James spoke quietly, a small smile on his face. I thanked him, and kissed his cheek.

"I mean, I'll see you guys at school..."

"Yeah, yeah of course." James agreed. "This is really good for you, and all..."

"Maybe you guys can come for lunch sometime..." I added, looking strictly at James.

"Yeah, maybe, Yeah." James said, a _real_ smile now on his face.

"You guys are so awkward." Sirius rolled his eyes again. "Can we play quidditch, or what?" He grumbled, and took off to the pitch. James and I shrugged at each other and followed. Quidditch - The answer to all of our problems.

* * *

_Jen Riddle  
__September 3rd, 2010_

_Please Review! _


	12. Chapter 12

**So, I began writing this chapter, thinking I was just going to get the first half done, and then put it away for a while, but once I started, I couldn't stop. I REALLY like this chapter. It's possibly my favorite yet. The only problem is, it took me in the complete opposite direction of where I planned to go. But I think you guys are going to really really enjoy it as well. I better get some really awesome reviews! :) It's a swift update, with an awesome ending... tell me what you think! - Jen**

* * *

**And Thats When A Bludger Came Through My Window**  
**Chapter 12 **

I was flying, and flying well. On a broom of course. James was there. And Sirius. And Isabelle. We were playing Quidditch, like always. James had the quaffle. I stole it from him. I stole the quaffle from James! And then I scored - against Sirius. Smiles were on all of our faces. James look shocked. He wrapped me in a mid-air hug, and I thought I was going to fall off my broom... but he held me up... with his muscular arms... he looked into my eyes, a smile on his face... his hazel eyes... I bit my lip as he leaned in closer... and thats when an Owl began to attack my arm.

An owl. With a letter. Attacking my arm. Interrupting my almost kiss with James. I tried to shoo him away but he vanished into a mist, and then reappeared on the other side, attacking my side this time...

And thats when I woke up.

I'd been dreaming. There hadn't been any quidditch in two weeks. I hadn't seen, nor heard from James in two weeks.

The owl attacking my arm, however, was quite real. I groaned and swatted it away from me. It dropped the letter on my lap and hovered over my head until I opened it.

_Lily,_

_Need you at the office. Please report ASAP. Thanks._

Margot Brunswick's swift signature and messy handwriting was scribbled along the page.

I tossed the letter into the trashcan near the bed.

This was my life. The sun was barely rising - but it wasn't as if I could see it outside of my window anyway, all I could see was the side of the building next door. The housing the ministry had provided was no 5 star hotel. It was a dingy room with a simple bed, two nightstands, a dresser. The bathroom was down the hall and shared with the other patrons on the floor.

I rolled carelessly off the bed, pulled on some proper clothing, and drew my hair up.

This was getting very old, very fast. When Mrs. Brunswick informed me I could be beckoned upon at any time, I wasn't aware that that ment in the middle of my slumber. The most sleep I'd gotten in the past week was when I fell asleep during lunch last tuesday.

However, it wasn't always an owl waking me up. Sometimes it was the noisy couple across the hall hollering at eachother until extreme hours, or occasional loud bangs from the creepy old man next door. There was no winning.

I left the room, not intending to be quiet as I slammed the door shut and locked it behind me. My eyes were droopy and I was positive dark circles were forming underneath them, though I didn't have time to stop in the bathroom and look. If I wasn't there within 15 minutes, I'd be reprimanded.

Every morning I walked down the stairs of the old inn, creaking noises sounding at every step, waved to the barman at the bottom of the stairs who always looked particularly sorry for me, walked the two blocks to the ministry, and I wondered Why I hadn't stayed at my aunts, where my biggest worry was whether or not a bludger would come through my window.

"You look tired." Margot greeted me, as she handed me a stack of files. I yawned.

"Yes, Well." I tried to smile.

"Place these on Penelope's desk, and then fetch me a coffee. I have a big meeting at 8, and I need to prepare. After you've done that, go to the bakery across the street, and get me a bagel with strawberry cream cheese - low fat, of course. Then, when Penelope gets here, ask her to get me the files on the Fenwick vs. Looters case." She rattled off as she piled files into my already struggling arms. I nodded - it was too early for words.

I plopped the flies on Penelope's - the witch with the horn rimmed glasses - desk, and left the room. Why did I have to be here when she didn't? Oh right, to be Mrs. Brunswick's personal assistant. To get her meals, do her bidding, and for her to make my life miserable.

_This is good for you._ I tried to remind myself._ You need this. Just a few short weeks of hell, and then you've got a grade A referance to the ministry when you graduate. Just a few, short, awful weeks._

I tried to keep myself as I made my way to the ministry cafe. I rested my head against anything possible... the elevator wall, the coffee machine as I poured her her morning coffee. Two sugars. Three cream. _I hated coffee._

It wasn't all bad, I mused as I made my way through the deserted ministry back to her office. I'd gotten to see the Minsitry Library, which seemed like a heaven on earth at the time. The ministry library had nearly every book ever written. I was there retrieving a book for Mrs. Brunswick, and ended up returning nearly an hour later as I stared in awe at the massivity of the place. And I thought Hogwarts Library was something special! This was beyond anything I'd ever imagined in my wildest dreams. Just thinking of it made my smile.

I knocked on Mrs. Brunswicks door as I entered, holding out her coffee. She was in the middle of scribbling notes on a sheet of parchment. The fake window in her office showed a sunny day - but I knew it was still mostly dark outside. I placed the coffee on her desk, she hardly glanced up at me, and I left the office again.

* * *

With only 20 minutes 'till lunch, I was dying. I'd been working nearly 7 hours already without a break. Penelope was being unbearable, as usual. She took to me like I was her own personal secretary, as well as Margot Brunswick's. And what was I supposed to do? Tell her no? And have her tell Mrs. Brunswick, and get me fired? I'd made it this far, I wasn't stopping now.

I was in the process of bringing Mrs. Brunswick her 4th coffee when I bumped into James Potter... quite literally.

Coffee spilled down my shirt, scorching my skin. I screamed, pulling my shirt away from my chest without actually taking it off.

"Oh... I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I just... Let me fix it!" James cried, as he pulled out his wand. With a few short words my white shirt was coffee stain free. "OH, Hi Lily!"

"Hi, James." I panted, still out of breath from the ordeal. It didn't help that when his hazel eyes met mine, my heart began to beat faster... why was my heart beating faster! Stop that, heart! Stop it!

"Sorry... about... you know." He gestured to my shirt.

"Yes, well, it happens." I shrugged, pulling my eyes from his. "What are you doing here?"

"Tagged along with my Dad. I was hoping I'd bump into you!" He smiled.

"Seems you got your wish." I held up the coffee.

"Oh... I didn't mean... I'm sorry, are you okay?"

"No use crying over spilt coffee. Look, I'm really busy..."

"You promised me lunch!" He protested as I began to walk away. I really, honestly, didn't have time for this. As much as I wanted to spend time with James... (and as much as I hated thinking that.)

"Aw, c'mon. Don't you get lunch breaks?" He smiled.

I sighed, and caved. "Alright, meet me in the cafe in 20 minutes. I've got to get this up to Mrs. Brunswick."

"Mrs. Brunswick?" James inquired. "That mean lady who works for the minister?"

I looked at him in an absolutely appalled expression.

"What?" He added. "She is!"

"I've got to go, James. I'll see you." I gave him a very swift hug, and nearly ran towards the elevator. The scent of him clung to me... I hadn't noticed it as much when I was spending every day for him... I'd missed it. A lazy smile played on my face.

20 minutes later - after a lecture from Mrs. Brunswick about the temperature level of her coffee- I joined James at a table in the back of the cafe.

"I've got 15 minutes." I yawned as I sat down.

"You look tired." He stated.

"I don't get much sleep these days."

He seemed to be scrutinizing me as he narrowed his eyes at my messy hair and the dark circles under my eyes.

"I miss playing Quidditch with you." He half smiled at me. I'd missed his smile, and, again, I hated to admit that.

"I do too. This place isn't any picnic."

"You don't like it?" He asked, an eyebrow raised.

I placed my head into my hands. "No." I muttered. I hadn't cried yet, and I was determined not to. But lets be honest, I was on minimal sleep, living a personal hell, and had no one to talk to except my absolutely absurdly rude boss.

"Why don't you quit? You don't have to do this!"

"Not all of our parent's work for the Ministry, Potter." I snapped at him. I hadn't meant to, it just... slipped.

"Whats that supposed to mean?" He asked, his voice slightly rising.

"I have to do everything for myself! It's not like my ancestry can get me a job! It's not like my parents can pay my way through life-"

"-Are you insinuating that I don't have to work for anything?" He growled.

"Well, I-"

"-I still need good grades! It's not my fault I come from money!" He folded his arms.

"I didn't mean it like that, James!" I cried.

"You're not the only one who works hard, Evans." He grabbed his drink and stood up. "I think I'm going to leave."

"No! James, I'm sorry! Look, I'm just really, really tired. I'm sorry." I appologized, grabbing his arm as I stood up... his thick, muscular arm. I had to pull my hand away to stop myself from thinking about it. Oh god, what was wrong with me? A part of my brain reminded me of that quote... absence makes the heart grow fonder... No! I was not _fond_ of James Potter!

He sighed. "It's fine."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean that..." I appologized again.

"Maybe I'll just... come back another time..." He shrugged.

"Please do..." I smiled reassuringly at him. "Actually! Why don't you come by my place tonight!"

His eyes widened slightly, as I jotted the adress on a slip of paper.

It wasn't until we said our goodbyes that I realized that I'd just invited James to my room... alone... at night. My head was spinning as I made the way through the rest of the day, my thoughts unable to leave the idea of having James alone in my room... I couldn't quite grasp if this was good or bad.

I returned to my room later than I'd expected. I threw open the door, and began throwing every item of clothing that I'd previously haphazardly thrown across the floor into the bag at the foot of the bed. The room was a mess, much different from how I kept my room at home. But I hadn't had time to clean up after myself. I hadn't even had time to unpack!

Oh god... I couldn't even imagine how I looked. Frantic, I dashed to the bathroom. I had maybe 15 minutes until James showed up. I jumped in the shower, glad no one else was using it, and washed myself as quickly as possible.

It wasn't until I got out that I realized I'd grabbed a towel, but no clean clothes. I wrapped myself in the towel, hoping the creepy guy next door was encased in his room, and darted out of the bathroom.

"Is this usually how you greet your guests, Miss Evans? Because I could get used to it."

James was standing in my doorway, leaning against the wall casually, and gawking at my towel wrapped body - dripping with water.

Oh bugger.

"Hiiii." I grinned sheepishly. I dodged past him and unlocked the door. "Sorry... I ... er... got off work late..."

"Don't be sorry." He wiggled his eyebrows at me. I gave him a warning glare.

"Let me just... go get dressed..." I grabbed some (Hopefully clean) clothes out of my bag, and dashed to the bathroom again, leaving a bewildered and possibly perverted James Potter behind.

Looking at myself in the mirror, I wondered what I was getting myself into. James Potter was in my room. I was in a towel, my hair wet and messy... my eyes slightly pink from lack of sleep...

When would I, Lily Evans, have ever invited James Potter into my room a month and a half ago?

But we'd gone on a date. A nice date. A very very nice date. You know, until Sirius showed up and announced that James mum was practically dead.

I splashed water on my face. I had to hold myself together. I had to look at the facts.

Fact One: James had in fact changed. I wasn't sure how, or why, but he wasn't the same 17 year old kid I left at the platform at the end of June.

Fact Two: James Potter had been made Head Boy. This meant I wasn't imaging that he wasn't the same kid he was a few months ago. Hell, he was practically a man now. Even Dumbledore must've thought so!

Fact Three: ... He did have really, really nice arms...

I mentally slapped myself.

Fact Four, the hardest fact for me to admit. I strained my brain, wondering if I was still dreaming. Was this really? Was I really about to admit this to myself? There was no way around it... I couldn't live in denial...

Fact Four: I was falling for James.

He'd thrown a bludger through my window, and then basically ended my relationship with Able, and then took me on a really, very sweet date, and then nearly kissed me... twice, though once was just a dream...

Fact Five: James was now waiting for me in my tiny room in a dingy inn. Waiting for me. And I was admitting to myself that I really actually quite liked him. And deep down, I was really hoping I would finally get that kiss...

_Oh, Bugger._

_

* * *

_

_Jen Riddle_  
_September 5th 2010_

_Please Review!_


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello Loves! I wrote this last night, but was much too tired to review it, check for mistakes, make sure I like it, etc. So It's going up tonight. It would have been up last night but, I was at work until 1:30 am. And well, thats that. I hope you like it! I think you will. I'm almost sure you will. Maybe you'll hate it, though. I suppose I'll never know unless you _REVIEW! - _Jen Riddle. **

**(Oh, And PS: For those of you reading Late Nights at The Leaky Cauldron - don't worry, I'm working on it! I've been struggling with the chapter I'm on, but it should be done in the next few days. Promise!) And without further ado... **

* * *

**And Thats When A Bludger Came Through My Window...**  
**Chapter 13 **

James was sitting at the edge of my bed. His messy hair as messy as ever... his hazel eyes watching me as I stood awkwardly in the doorway... James Potter. In my Bedroom. Alone. No parents, no teachers... Just us...

"Nice View." James gestured towards the window. All that could be seen was the brick wall of the building next door.

"Oh... well... yeah." I said awkwardly. _What the hell was wrong with my brain!_ "The ministry doesn't seem to care much for it's interns." Okay, decent recovery. You can do this, Evans. Pull yourself together!

"Er... it's a real nice place." He ran a hand through his hair.

"No... not really." I laughed. Why was my stomach doing back flips? Why couldn't I move?_ What the bloody hell was wrong with me?_

"Yeah, well, it's got it's faults." James shrugged. "Do you plan to stand over there all evening?" He laughed. I bit my lip, and moved towards the bed, sitting on the other edge, further away from him than I would have liked, but I didn't trust myself at the moment.

"So..." I mused, trying to avoid his gaze. I played with my wet hair, the ends dripped onto my shirt.

"So..." He mimicked as he ran a hand through his hair in typical James Potter fashion.

I suddenly remembered how Sirius had called us awkward the day I'd won the internship. Boy, he'd only seen the half of it.

"Are you hungry?" He asked suddenly.

"Starving." I answered. I'd previously been ignoring my growling stomach. I had more pressing matters on hand.

"I suppose there's no room service here." He noted with a laugh.

"I wish." I smiled nervously. "There is a er... a little place down the road... we could go..."

James grabbed the jacket that was hanging over the side of my bed and handed it to me, standing as he did so. He streched out his hand.

"My lady." He winked. I begged my cheeks not to blush. _Urgh, what was wrong with me!_ I grabbed his hand as he pulled me off the bed, a small smile dancing across my face.

The smile only became wider when he didn't drop it until he needed it to pull open the door to my room.

"Heeeyyy, Lily!" Grinned a toothless old man as he exited the room next to mine. His face was scared and patches of his grizzled gray/brown hair was missing. Ahh, the creepy old guy next door.

"Oh, Hello Mr. Petters." I nodded. James exited behind me, an odd look crossing his face as he caught sight of Mr. Petters.

"Oh, Silly Lily, call me Barney!" He laughed, patting my shoulder, letting his hands linger just a bit too long. I nudged myself away casually.

"Well, er, bye..." I bit my lip and turned quickly.

"When will you be back?" He asked. I froze, my back turned to him.

"Late." I said quietly, and walked as quickly as possible towards the stairs with James at my heel.

"I see you're making friends." James laughed as we exited the building. I glared at him dangerously. "What! He seemed nice!"

"I'm just lucky my door has a safe lock."

"Barney and Lily... Lily Petters... Mrs. Barney Petters..." James mused mockingly.

"James, honestly!" I slapped his shoulder playfully.

"Ouch, Lily! Hmph." He crossed his arms as he followed me down the road. "No one wants an abusive girlfriend, Lily. At this rate all you'll have left is ole' Barney."

I pulled open the door to the diner at the end of the block. The place was fairly empty, save for a couple fiercely kissing in a booth on the corner, and two old men bickering at one another.

A curly haired waitress in her 50's sat us a booth on the opposite side of the room from the bickering men. I faced the snogging couple. Joy.

"So what's good here?" James asked as he picked up the menu. I shrugged.

"I've never been."

He raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"I mostly just eat in the Ministry Cafe." I admitted. "I don't have time for meals."

"No wonder you're looking so awful." He smirked playfully.

"What?" I glanced down at my body.

"Thin as a board, Evans. Not a good look for you." He teased.

"Ex-excuse me?"

Oh god. Did I really look that awful?

James furrowed his brow at me. "Lily, honestly, I was joking. Calm down!"

Internally, I sighed. I needed to calm down, he was right. This wasn't me. I wasn't being the usual perky, playful, fun Lily Evans!

I was fun, right?

Oh no. What if James didn't think I was fun anymore?

"Really, though. Are you alright? You don't seem quite... yourself." He asked seriously.

Pulled from my thoughts, I nearly jumped in my seat. "Hm? Oh..." I smiled briefly. "Fine, Fine."

Pull yourself together, Evans! Cool, Calm, Collected. A picture of perfection.

James couldn't press the subject any further, however, as the waitress came to take our orders. I hadn't had time to review the menu much, as my thoughts had preoccupied me, and I chose the first thing I noticed.

"French Toast, please."

"Breakfast for Dinner? You rebel, you." James winked, and ordered his own food.

I sipped at my water, not knowing what to say. Since when did I not know what to say around James? We spent so much time bickering, and words had never failed me before. Our first date handn't been awkward, though! And this wasn't even really a date! _Was it? _

Things were just... different... I wasn't honest about my feelings for him, back then. Then, it was more like a friends date... this... this was different.

I tried to calm down, tried to make myself less awkward... I needed to be my same old, desirable Lily Evans.

I was desireable, _right?_

SHUT UP, BRAIN, SHUT UP!

I managed to make it through eating as painlessly as possible. Laughing in the right spots (But not too much... right?) And adding in quirky and well thought comments where I could. I could do this, I really could. I could make it through this night without James Potter thinking I was totally and completely brain-dead.

"I'll race you." James said, finally. Again, pulling me from my thoughts.

"Race me?" I inquired.

"Mhm." He gestured to our full water glasses.

"You wan't to challenge me to a water drinking competition?" I almost laughed.

"Want to? No. I already did."

"Are there stakes?" I asked.

"Do you want there to be?"

"Loser buys."

"Buys diner?" He laughed. "Please, Lily. The girl never pays."

I folded my arms. "You are so old fashion."

He placed a hand over his heart. "I like to call it classy, thank you!"

I laughed. "Do you agree or not, Potter?" I smirked.

"You're on, Evans." We readied our drinks, straws to our mouths. "GO!"

I put my lips around the straw and drank as quickly as possible, I was halfway done when I glanced up at James, with intentions to check his drinking status, but he had done the same thing at the same time, and our eyes clicked. I tried not to smile as I drank.

"DONE!" I claimed, moments later. All that was left in my glass was ice and the straw. I glanced at his, it was still half full. I stuck my tongue out at him. "Hah!"

He smiled playfully. "You win. Guess I'm buying." He pulled out his wallet. I eyed him skeptically.

"You let me win!" I realized, eyes wide.

He shook his head fervently. "What? You're being ridiculous..."

"You let me win, James!" I cried.

"Why on earth would I do that?" He rolled his eyes as he handed the money to the waitress.

"So you could be the gentleman!" I explained. I reached into my purse, and pulled out some money.

He stood up, shaking his head at me.

"I did no such thing, Evans."

"Oh, I'm sure." I crossed my arms, crumpling the money in my hands. As soon as we exited the door, I tried to slide the money into his pocket unattainably. He slapped my hand away as it was half-way in.

"Are you trying to feel me up?" He gasped, an obviously fake expression on his face.

"You cheated!"

"I did not!"

"You let me win!"

"_I did not_!"

He shoved the money back into my hands, and after a few minutes of pushing it back and forth between us, he shoved it into my purse.

"Now stop this foolishness, Evans."

"I want a rematch." I demanded, as we made our way back into the inn.

"You won, what do you want a rematch for?"

"For it to be fair!"

I grabbed a pitcher of water and two glasses from the bar, pushed past him, and made my way to my room. I knew he was at my heels.

I poured to glasses, shoving one into his hands, and placed the pitcher on the nightstand.

"Lets go."

He sighed hopelessly. "You're so stubborn." He complained.

"Are you going to moan, or are you going to drink?" I asked.

And we began.

However, after five straight glasses with no clear winner - a dead tie every time - we deemed it hopeless.

"Will you just accept your initial win, yet?" He laughed, sitting on my bed. I sat next to him, closer than I had at the beginning of the night. Things were more comfortable, now. It was easy to be comfortable around James.

"Fine, Fine! But only because I really have to pee!"

Oh god, had I really just said that out loud?

I stood from the bed, but he grabbed my sides. I glanced down at him, confused, but he simply held a mischievous smile on his face.

"What-"

and then he started to tickle me.

"JAMES STOP! STOP YOU'RE GOING TO MAKE ME PEE MY PANTS! JAMES!" I panted between laughter - oh god did I have to pee. "JAMES CUT IT OUT! POTTER!"

But he was relentless. I kicked and screamed and laughed until I cried. I tried to pull the most serious face I could, as his hands tickled at my sides. "James, Seriously, cut it out!"

But my lips deceived me as I couldn't help but smile, and I burst into laughter again. Finally, he stopped, and I laid half collapsed on his lap, panting for breaths.

"I hate you." I slapped his arm playfully.

"I'm sure." He mused, staring into my eyes. I bit my lip, and he ran a hand through his hair. I suddenly realized the closeness of his body, and the arm he had draped around my back. The distance between us somehow seemed to be closing... we were getting closer... my eyes were drooping and my heart was racing.

BANG!

We jumped apart as a loud sound had come from the creepy man next doors' room. My breath was heavy and I could have sworn my heart was leaping from my chest.

"I... I uhm..." He ran a hand through his hair. "Didn't you have to pee?" He asked.

"Right, right..." I smiled, and left the room. I would kill that creepy old man. What on earth was he doing over there, anyway!

I fumed as I relieved my bladder and washed my hands. Once again, no kiss.

When I got back, James was leaning against the backboard of my bed. I sat next to him, careful not to get too close, but not wanting to be too far.

"Feel better?" He asked. I nodded. "So, Miss Lily Evans, Ministry Secretary Extraordinaire. Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Tonight, or overall?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Overall."

I thought about it. "The short answer: No. The long answer: ... Not really." I admitted.

"And why not?"

Why I was admitting this to him, I had no idea. But I hadn't been able to talk to anyone since I'd been here. Not unless it was about which type of cream cheese to use on their bagel, or whether they should go with decaf or regular.

"I thought I'd be doing something. Learning something. Anything." I slumped down into the bed.

"And you're not?"

"If you count learning how to ignore my boss's secretary as learning... then... well..."

He ran his hand through his hair yet again. "You can leave, you know. You've got perfect grades, head girl, prefect, I'm sure you'll have perfect NEWTS, and all the teachers love you. You're bound to get a recommendation out of at least Slughorn." He teased.

"I've never quit anything before. I can't. I can't give up. What if I want to work for the ministry after school? I can't quit an internship and then come look for a job - how bad would that look? They'll never hire a quitter."

"You're worn out, Lily... they're killing you. You're only 17, you can only handle so much..." James sighed. "Just promise me you'll get some sleep?"

"I can sleep when I'm dead." I teased.

"Are you enjoying yourself tonight?" He asked next. I tried to stop my smile from giving me away.

"With you? Yuck, no!" I teased. Teasing him was easier than admitting the truth.

As the night progressed, Conversations with James got increasingly easier. I was no longer hyper-aware of my every movement, and I stopped obsessing over my every word. It was so easy to be myself around James, to relax...

And possibly relax a little too much.

I was awoken by the familiar annoying tapping on my arm. A large barn owl fluttered around my head. I slapped at it a few times.

"Go away, it's too early." I groaned, but it did not relent. Finally, I snatched the letter.

Big day. Bring Coffee. Be here ASAP.

Oh, dear Mrs. Brunswick.

At least the sun was partially up this time.

I rolled over in bed, rubbing my eyes, I did not want to get up, but it suddenly became much easier as I rolled into a possibly lifeless form next to me.

I jumped out of bed.

Oh no. Oh no. What happened? What did I do last night? Why was James Potter sleeping in my bed? My mind was hazy...

* * *

_Jen Riddle_  
_September 10 2010_

_Please Review! _


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry for the delay! I've been on vacation & working and such. Here's the new chapter, I hope you kids like it! I had a bunch of people ask me for more action, and although this isn't action-filled, it's got a lot of stuff about the war. Sooo, hopefully you guys like it? :) Let me know in a REVIEW! :D Also! I started a new story called Chasers, Keepers, and Bludgers. It's a Katie Bell/Oliver Wood story. I'd really appreciate it if you'd read it and let me know what you think! - Jen.**

* * *

**And Thats When a Bludger Came Through My Window**  
**Chapter 14 **

James Potter. In my bed. Next to me. His mouth slightly agape, and little bits of drool pooling in the corners. He snored, but not loudly, just ... innocently. His glasses were crooked across his face.

All of his clothes were still on - that was a good sign. But who was I kidding? I would never...

I watched the ministry owl flutter around my head. "I know, I know." I muttered, swatting at it. What was I supposed to do? Here was James Potter asleep in my bed, and I had to leave. Was I just supposed to wake him up and kick him out? Urgh!

The ministry owl began tapping at my arm again. "I know!" I whispered in an irritated tone. I grabbed the letter it had sent me, and flipped it to the blank side. Taking the quill off of my bedside table, I began to write.

James;

I had to leave. Didn't want to wake you. Make sure to lock the door if you leave. See you later?

-Lily.

Alright, so it wasn't very personal... but, it would do, right? I had to leave. I couldn't get fired - I'd already made it so far. The owl seemed satisfied as I rushed out the door, and finally made its exit through the window.

I began to skirt through London, where very few early morning workers were making their way to their jobs. What was I doing? Leaving James Potter in my bed, in my room... what happened last night? I wanted to say nothing, but the last thing I clearly remember was our drinking water competition. I wanted to say I'd fallen asleep, but... I wasn't that tired was I?

When I made it to Mrs. Brunswick's office, she handed me a giant stack of papers.

"Penelope is on vacation. I need you to sign some forms and file some of these. I have a big day, you wont see me much. At three, I need you in the court rooms to take notes on a trial. I will send someone to retrieve you." She ordered strictly. I nodded eagerly - I'd be working on a real case! I took the stack of papers to Penelope's desk, quite enjoying the feeling of having my own desk, and began to work, my mind occupied on the fact that I'd be seeing a REAL Wizengamot trial.

At three o'clock, a tall man with dark eyes, wearing a dark robe, stood before my desk.

"Lily Evans?" He asked. I nodded. "Caradoc Dearborn." He finished. I shook his cold hand. "I'm here to escort you to the court room. Please bring a quick notes quill and multiple sheets of parchment. It could be a long night."

I nodded in agreement. The man was intimidating, with an air of needing respect, but his dark eyes had a sense of kindness in them. I grabbed the parchment and quill from Penelope's drawer, and followed the man down the hall.

"You're an intern, right?" He asked when we entered the elevator.

"Yes sir." I answered. He laughed a deep, full laugh.

"No need to call me sir. Call me Caradoc."

"Yes, Caradoc." I blushed.

"I've heard about you from Dumbledore." He added. I looked up at him, confused. Why would Dumbledore be speaking about me? I was just one of hundreds of students!

"All good, I hope." I replied with another blush. He laughed again.

"All good. He holds you in high regard. Head Girl, correct?" Caradoc inquired. I nodded, feeling the heat in my cheeks burn. "I'm sure you'll be a great Witch, Miss Evans. Please don't let this trial scare you."

"Why would it scare me?" I asked, but before he could answer, we were down a dark staircase and into a large courtroom where a burly man with dark hair and 5 o'clock Shadow sat in the middle, his twisted face contorted into a sinister grin. I felt chills go up my arms as I followed Caradoc to a set of chairs near Mrs. Brunswick.

"You'll need to make sure you get down every last word, by anyone in this room, Miss Evans." She instructed me as I took the seat next to her, with Caradoc on my other side. I glanced across the room, the greater percentage of its patrons wore plum colored robes with silver "W"'s fastened to them... the Wizengamot.

"Are you ready?" The minister looked down the row towards where I was sitting. I nodded eagerly, my heart racing. "Disciplinary Hearing for the 16th of August" Spoke the minister, his voice booming across the court room. The man in the center of the room let out a short laugh, but the Minister continued. "Into offenses regarding the use of illegal and harmful magic on an innocent-"

This time the man in the center of the room boomed with laughter. "Innocent. That's funny, Minister."

The ministers back went rigid, but he continued speaking nonetheless. "-by Antonin Dolohov on August 7th at Number Seventeen Turpin Court."

The minister then continued to list the interrogators, and finally, what he was accused of.

"The charges against the accused are as follows: That he, under full awareness and clear mind, used an illegal Imperius and Cruciatus curse on Caradoc Dearborn-"

I snapped my head to the man next to me, his face was in a state of pure hatred towards the man in the center of the room. He glanced over to me, knowing that I was staring at him.

"You might want to keep writing." He whispered. I nodded fervently, and continued to jot down every word the minister said, but my mind was racing.

"You are Antonin Henry Dolohov?" Asked the minister.

"Course I am." Grinned the man in the center of the room, bearing yellowed teeth

"This is your third trial for similar crimes, is is not?" Continued the minister.

"Sure is, Minister." The mans grin did not falter. "Though, you'd think by now, if you could prove I'd done anything, you would have.

The minister cleared his throat. "You did, in fact, use two illegal curses against Ministry Employee, Caradoc Dearborn?"

The man laughed again, and his gray eyes snapped to where Caradoc sat. "He looks perfectly fine to me, Minister."

"Did you use these spells, Dolohov?" The minister asked again, his voice growing angry.

"Does he say I did?" Asked the man, his eyes not leaving Caradocs. "From where I'm sitting, it seems you can't prove anything."

"Mr. Dolohov, would you object to the use of veritaserum?" Asked the minister. The man laughed.

"I'm not that stupid, Minister. Maybe you've forgotten the other three trials, but you've yet to prove anything. Go ahead, I'll humor you." He laughed again. Every time he did so, it felt as if my heart was being laced with ice.

"Very well, Dolohov... Gibbons!" He addressed a small man to his right. "Please go fetch a vial of veritaserum. Court will regain in 15 minutes."

Caradoc turned to me. "Doing alright?"

I nodded, but was out of words. He smiled encouragingly.

"It gets easier - the more of these you play through."

"He attacked you, though!" I replied, exasperated.

He played idly with the hairs at the nape of his neck. "Yeah, he did. Not that I remember it."

"You don't remember it?" I asked, my mind swimming in thoughts.

"Nah. These guys, they don't play like that. They wouldn't let me walk with the memory of knowing what they did. Cleared my memory. Unfortunately, the idiot didn't do it well enough. I still remember him barging into my house, I just don't remember the attack."

"Is there a way to unclear your memory?" I asked stupidly.

He nodded. "Yes, actually. It's sort of like legillimens, in a way. I have to break into my own mind. Unfortunately, whaever they used way extremely powerful. I've spent hours trying to essentially break into my own mind, and I haven't gotten anything."

"Wow." Was all I could say.

"These guys don't play around, Lily. I'm sure you've read the news, I'm sure you know whats happening. There's a war going on, and he, Dolohov, is on their side. A Death Eater, as they call themselves. They know what they're doing. As evil and corrupt as You-Know-Who is, he's also very, very smart. He's trained them. Dolohov was a friend of his at Hogwarts, he's a right hand man of sorts. These guys, they mean business. I could have died that night, I'm lucky to still be here."

My heart was racing, pounding out of my chest. The idea of this terrified me. Of course I knew about the war, James' mum had been killed. I wondered how her trial had went, if there had even been one. No one saw who did it... there was no one to accuse. Pangs bit at my heart as I thought about poor James...

"Why did they do it?" I asked, finally.

He shrugged. "Speculation is they were trying to get at the minister, and because I'm still fairly young, they assume I wouldn't know how to defend myself as well. I'd just completed my Auror training, however. They were right, I wasn't very prepared that night, I'd been out celebrating with some of the other graduates. Could've just been doing it because I'm a muggle born, though. They don't like muggleborns, or muggles in general. They're all about pureblood, they seem to think it makes them better, stronger."

"I'm a muggle born." I admitted, feeling my heart sink even deeper. Caradoc patted my shoulder.

"They doesn't make you any less than anyone." He assured me. "From what I hear, you're the smartest witch of your age. Don't let them scare you. Fear is your worst enemy. Stay strong, stay smart. You're better than they are if you're in your right mind. You're fighting for yourself, your pride, and the ones you love - that's stronger than anything they have."

I nodded, and felt hate surge through my body. I hated that man in the center of the room, and not in the same way I'd once hated James. Dolohov was a criminal, a cruel, hateful wizard. I wondered if he'd been one of the men that had killed James' mother. I felt tears sting at my eyes, but I quickly blinked them away.

Finally, the tiny man, Gibbons, returned with the vial of Veritaserum, and held it to a man dressed in full black robes on the side of the room. The man took it, and approached Dolohov.

"If you refuse this, you will be sent directly to Azkaban, is that understood, Dolohov?" Spoke the man. Dolohov nodded, still smiling, and snatched the vial from the man, downing it in one gulp. He smacked his lips.

"My favorite."

"Antonin Dolohov." Spoke the minister again. "Did you use multiple illegal curses against Caradoc Dearborn."

I began writing again, but the man laughed before he answered.

"No." He said bitterly. My eyes shot up to Dolohov, his grey eyes staring fiercely at Caradoc. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Caradocs knuckles whiten.

"Did you break into Dearborns house on the night of August 7th?" Continued the minister, though his voice seemed a bit dis-hearted.

Dolohov laughed. "I knocked politely on the door, thank you."

I heard Caradocs breath catch.

"Was there anyone with you that night?"

Dolohov smiled more broadly. "Yes, Minister. Mulciber was with me."

My eyes caught his again. Mulciber, I recognized that name. There was a Mulciber two years above me at Hogwarts.

"Peter Mulciber?" Asked the minister. Dolohov laughed.

"No. Patrick Mulciber. Peters son."

Patrick Mulciber. A Slytherin who had graduated two years ago. I remembered him. I remembered Snape talking about him. They were friends, or acquaintances at least. For the hundredth time that night, my heart sank. Severus was friends with them. My worst fears confirmed. I had trouble keeping my hand steady to continue writing.

The minister turned to Gibbons. "Get any files you can on Patrick Mulciber, and schedule a hearing with him as soon as possible." He said quietly.

The minister cleared his throat again. "Antonin Dolohov, one last question. If you weren't attacking Caradoc Dearborn the night of August 7th, what exactly were you doing at his house."

The man grinned more widly than he had all night.

"Simply borrowing a cup of sugar, Minister." He replied with twisted enthusiasm in his voice. I felt positively sick.

"Hearing adjourned." Spoke the minister, though his voice sounded extremely skeptical. "Mr. Dolohov, you're charges are not dropped. We will see you again."

Dolohov nodded, but left the room with a skip in his step. I looked to Caradoc, but he was already out of his chair storming out of the room after the Minister. I followed closely.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME, MINISTER!" He shouted when the reached the hallway. The minister paused and turned around so quickly that his glasses nearly fell from his nose.

"Excuse me, Mr. Dearborn?" He asked quietly.

"You're not even going to speculate that? Why Veritaserum has never worked on Dolohov? The four times we've interviewed him, he's always come up clean?" Caradoc seethed. I was frozen on the spot behind Caradoc, watching as the ministers calm expression did not falter.

"My dear Caradoc, maybe it's because he's innocent after all?" The Minister made to turn around, but Caradoc grabbed his arm.

"He's about as innocent as Voldemort himself!" Shouted Caradoc. Everyone in the room froze at the sound of his name. The minister gulped audibly.

"Mr. Dearborn, first, I beg of you to watch what you say. Second, you have no proof of anything. We can't send a seemingly innocent man to the dementors. When you unlock whatever it is your brain is hiding from you, come see me again. Until then, you have nothing." The minister replied, and walked away as quickly as possible.

Caradoc froze, his breath loud and panting. I wanted to hug him, to apologize to him for the way things were gone, but Mrs. Brunswick quickly pulled me back towards her office. I gave a quick smile towards Caradoc, and followed my boss.

"Leave your notes on my desk, Miss Evans." She informed me as we returned. "You're free to go." I nodded at the woman, placing my pages of parchment on her desk, and the quill back on Penelope's.

My mind raced as I made my way back to my room. I wasn't even completely sure how I got there, my feet followed the path automatically. My head nearly ached from everything I had seen, and everything I had heard. There was no way Dolohov was innocent - it was impossible. The way he laughed and smirked... it was impossible. I wrenched open the bedroom door.

And there sat James Potter.

"James." I breathed. I'd completely forgotten that I'd left him this morning. He smiled at me.

"I... er... brought you dinner." He grinned, and handed me a plate.

"Thank you." I nodded, but my head still ached from the events of my day.

"Is everything all right?" He asked, running a hand through his thick hair.

I nodded again, and sat down on the bed.

"Are you sure? You look pale as a ghost." He urged, sitting down next to me. I took a deep breath, and shook my head. I wasn't okay. This wasn't the world I'd ever imagined myself living in. Where guilty men walked free after committing horrible crimes...

James wrapped me in a hug, and I began to cry. I couldn't help it. My entire body ached as I sobbed. I wasn't even completely sure why I was crying. Maybe for Caradoc, maybe for James and his Mother, maybe for Snape, maybe for the fear that had filled my body, knowing that they were searching for people like me. All I know is I didn't leave James arms for a long while.

* * *

_Jen Riddle_  
_9-25-10_

_Please Review! _


	15. Chapter 15

**So I've been going back and forth on a very important issue regarding this story. I'm 90% sure this story has this chapter, and one or two others left. For a while, I thought of continuing through Hogwarts, but I think it would make this story too long. I don't enjoy doing 40-something chapter stories. I MAY however, do a sequel, AND I've also been dabbling in the thoughts of re-writing the story from James' point of view. If I do a sequel, I'd wait a short bit (I want to get Late Nights at The Leaky Cauldron a lot further before I start on a new ATWABCTMW story.) But, if I re-do it in James POV, I think It will be quite easy for me to write, and I'll start it quite soon. I've also been dabbling in a new story which I would probably begin before I wrote a sequel. Thoughts? Comments? What you want to see in the rest of the story? Anyway, this chapters a bit short - sorry! - Jen**

* * *

**And Thats When A Bludger Came Through My Window  
CHAPTER 15. **

Goodbyes were a scary thing, to me. They always had been. I was never too adept in the thought of death, or anything like that. My grandparents had passed away when I was very young, mostly of old age and poor health due to old age, and they were the only ones I'd ever known to die - besides James' mother. But just saying goodbye - the thought of never seeing someone again...

I cried the first time I went to Hogwarts. I sat in the window, the tears stained my face and my breath clogged the window as I stared at my parents waving goodbye. Mum had tears positively shooting from her eyes, like a faucet on full blast. My Dad never cried, but he was very obviously solemn. Petunias face was contorted. Back then, I thought it was just because she hated me. I thought she hated me because I was going and she wasn't. As I grew up I realized it was loathing and desperation, and maybe the pain of losing her only sister.

However, the thought of losing them was unbearable to me. Half of my body wanted to lurch from the train and stay with them.

Things hadn't changed much. The only difference was this year, Petunia hadn't even bothered to show up to say goodbye.

In my mind, the days had become shorter. I was so extremely busy with my internship, since Penelope had gone on vacation, and I'd taken over all of her things. I'd start the day, go to another trial, take notes, and then leave, get a few (much too short) hours of sleep and then start the same thing all over again.

After James had assured me that nothing happened the night I couldn't seem to remember, I felt much more comfortable. My worry was gone - I'd murder myself if I couldn't even remember sharing a kiss with a man I'd once hated. Somehow I'd simply fallen asleep, which, when he told me, I felt myself blush profusely.

I hadn't talked to James since then. Granted, it had only been about a week and a half. I never went back to Aunt Roses - my parents were home by the time I got done with my internship. The two short days I spent at home were a blur of early wake-up calls from my mother, delicious pancakes made by my father, and the occasional glimpse of my sister as she rushed out the door to visit Vernon, her whale of a boyfriend.

It was funny, beginning my seventh year. I never honestly believed this would end. It was like I was in a funny sort of dream - where everything you ever wanted had come true, but you knew, in a bittersweet sort of way, that it had to end. Sure, I had an entire year left, but the feeling that this would be the last time I'd wave goodbye, staring out the window after my parents...

Like I said, I was never very good with goodbyes.

And again, tears streaked down my face. Not so much for saying goodbye, I knew in my heart that my parents would be there when I returned. Unlike James' poor mother, nothing terrible would happen to mine, but because this would be the last time I'd say goodbye. It was like I was saying goodbye to saying goodbye, as stupid as that sounded. I watched as my Mum cried as she gripped my fathers hand tightly, He waved with a sad-sort of smile, and I tried to smile back as my breath fogged the window.

"Bye Mum, Bye Dad. Send Petunia my love. See you at Christmas." I whispered, more to myself than to anyone else.

It was moments later than Isabelle found me, and deposited herself, clad with a new sun-tan, on the seat across from me.

"Last time we'll take the train to Hogwarts." I smiled. Isabelle shrugged.

"Don't be like this, Lily. We've got an entire year left." She sighed. She knew my moods, she knew how nostalgic I could be. I looked back out the window as the train began to pull away. I glanced back at my family as they got smaller.

"I've got Heads Duties to do." I said quietly. Half of me wanted to quit, to not be a head. I'd had more work than I needed in the past month. I just wanted to relax, to lay back an enjoy a game of Wizards Chess with Isabelle on the way to school.

But It wasn't only that.

In the week and a half since I'd last seen James, my mind wandered. My biggest question was what everyone else in the school would think when they'd learned that James and I had been on a date. It was common knowledge - from everyone - that I wasn't James' number one fan...

"Good luck!" Isabelle teased. "Try to concentrate on your work, and not each others lips!"

My eyes widened into a glare, and I left the room, making my way to the front compartment.

There sat James - surprisingly earlier than I was, staring out the window to the trees passing. I knocked gently on the door to get his attention. He grinned as I walked down and took a seat near him.

"Morning, Lily." said James.

"Morning." I returned.

"How are your parents?" He asked.

"Good. They've missed me." I added. Small talk with James Potter was never something I was used to. With Professors it was easy... with James... more awkward. "And... and your Dad?"

"Good. Very busy. It was weird, having him here to say goodbye... but not my Mum." He ran a hand through his already untidy hair. Feeling slightly more awkward, I shifted in my seat. "It's alright, though. We're doing alright. So what do we need to work on?"

"Work on?" I asked stupidly, temporarily forgetting why I was sitting across from James Potter in the first place. "Oh, right. Patrols. We've got to decide the new patrols."

"By house, by year. Easiest way possible." He shrugged.

I took a deep breath. "Sometimes what is easy isn't always whats best."

"You sound like Dumbledore." He laughed. I shrugged, that was a compliment, wasn't it?

"Part of the Prefect concept is to work on house unity." I said. "I know you were never a prefect, but simply working with your other housemates does nothing to create bonds between the houses -"

"-If I have to be bonded with a Slytherin-"

"-James." I warned, and he crossed his arms in a moody fashion.

"If that means Gryffindors have to work with Slytherins, it's not a big deal. Not every Slytherin is a ... What were your words? Slimy Git?" I smiled playfully. James couldn't help but laugh a bit. "I'm going to put you on patrols with Bethany Tokin."

James face filled with absolute hatred as he snatched the quill from me. "I don't think so!"

"House Unity, James!" I chimed.

"She's disgusting - and a Slytherin!"

He shrugged. "You put me with Bethany, I put you with Able." He teased.

I dropped the second quill I was fishing from my bag. I'd somehow forgotten that Able was a prefect. I gulped hard, and didn't say a word.

"Aww, Lily, C'mon, I was only teasing! I won't really put you with Able!" He apologized quickly. I shook my head, and bent down to pick up my fallen quill.

"No, No, it's alright. I just... forgot... I'm sorry." I tried to smile but I'm sure it came out as a more sort-of grimace.

"Look, lets put Able with Boil-head Bethany." He smiled.

"James, we're not supposed to use this to fight our personal demons." I warned.

"Well, I'm not working with Bethany, and You're not working with Bethany, and I'm determined to put Alex Carter and Julianne Peters together - they dated last year and hate each other now, It'll be hysterical -" He began.

"James!" I cried, yet again.

"What?" He groaned. "Can't I do one, fun thing? You're worse than Remus!"

I crossed my arms warningly. He sighed and scribbled out having Alex Carter and Julianne Peters working together.

"Julianne is a very nice girl. She doesn't deserve-"

"-Nice? She performed a very nasty bat bogey hex on Sirius last march all because he suggested they go to Hogsmeade -"

"Suggested!" I screeched. "He smacked his lips on top of hers, and then asked if she'd ever had anything better - "

"- Well, had she?" James laughed.

"She was dating Alex at the time!"

"She went to Hogsmeade with Sirius, didn't she? So it worked, didn't it?"

"Only because Alex dumped her when he saw her kissing Sirius!" I took a deep breath - it had been a few months since James and I had argued, and I'd forgotten how draining it was. "Bottom line, you're not putting the two of them together. Julianne can patrol with Remus."

"Fine, fine." He scribbled their names beside each other.

"And, I suppose, Able and Bethany can go together." I grumbled. James eyes lit up.

"Really? You mean it? This is great!" He grinned as he wrote their names down.

After about 15 minutes, we'd completed the patrol lists, and the prefects began to file in. Most of them seemed shocked that James had been named Head Boy, and seemingly unsurprised that I'd become Head Girl. (Was it really that obvious that I'd get it?)

James handed out the lists for who they'd be patrolling with, and the times. Remus and Julianne smiled at each other, both comfortable with the choices, as did a few of the other pairings. Anyone who was paired with a Slytherin, and any Slytherin who wasn't paired with another Slytherin seemed to grimace.

"Now, if you absolutely hate your partner you-" I began

"-May shove it, and deal with it. We're not here to please you." James finished. I slapped his arm.

"-You may state your claim to us, and we'll think about switching you. No petty excuses, though." I corrected.

"Who are you two paired with?" Roxanne Rotweller, a Ravenclaw 6th year with horn-rimmed glasses asked.

"Well, each other... we thought Heads always work together..." I shrugged. I hadn't really thought about it... it just seemed obvious.

"Not always. Last years Head Girl, Holly Green, worked with Gideon Crumb as they were dating, even though Frank Longbottom was the Head Boy." Roxanne shrugged.

"Oh. Well, James and I -"

"James, now? I thought you two hated each other?" Laughed Barnabas Cuffe of Hufflepuff. "Why would you willingly -"

"-Hate each other?" Laughed Able. "They're in love."

"I thought _you_ were dating Lily?" Asked Roxanne, addressing Able. My mind was racing, and I didn't quite know what to say. I watched as the prefects discussed my love life with each other, my mouth agape and eyes wide.

"Until she dumped me for Potter." Able shrugged. "No wonder I'm stuck with Boil Head Bethany!"

"HEY!" Bethany screeched. "You're no bundle of sugar quills either, Lynwood!"

"So you and James are dating?" Roxanne asked, quieting the entire peanut gallery.

"I - he - we - I - he - we're - " I stuttered. I looked to James, who had a sickeningly satisfied smirk on his face.

"We're friends." He said finally. I nodded.

"Friends. Right. We're friends." I ended. Friends. I was Friends with James Potter. Just ... _Friends. _So why did I keep thinking of the possibility of he and I being _more _than friends?

* * *

_Jen Riddle  
10-9-10_

_Please Review! _


	16. Chapter 16

Being back at Hogwarts felt good. The way the paintings moved, to the way the Suits of Armor would occasionally wave, and even Peeves' pranking was missed (unless, of course, the prank was on myself.) I'd missed Isabelle, and even our other housemates.

Most of all, I'd missed my favorite armchair in front of the cackling fire in the Gryffindor common room.

As I skimmed through the days copy of the daily prophet, I couldn't help but notice the room getting quieter. It must have been getting late... Third day back... students were probably exhausted, still used to their summer sleeping schedules. Luckily, it was Friday, and they could sleep in the next morning.

I, however, was waiting for James to return from his midnight trip to the kitchens with Sirius. One A.M. was our patrol time, the last patrols of the night, and he'd promised whole-heartedly that he'd be back on time.

I yawned and glanced at the fire. Yes, it was nice being back. But the smile on my face, although I'm not sure I'd ever admit it to anyone, had more to do with the prospect of spending an hour alone, walking through the castle with James Potter.

Finally, and five 'till midnight, James and Sirius burst through the portrait hole, pulling off his invisibility cloak as they did so. Thieir arms held butterbeers, and James tossed a still-corked one at me. Luckily (and probably thanks to my summer Quidditch training), I caught it, and pulled the cork out with my wand.

"Evening, children. Behave, and don't do anything I wouldn't." Winked Sirius as he made his way towards his dormitory.

"Ready?" I asked after I'd taken a sip of the warm drink. James nodded.

"Am I late? I promised I wouldn't be!" He looked at his watch. I shook my head and laughed.

"Nope. Nearly right on time." I grinned. He placed his arm gently on the small of my back.

"Then after you, co-pilot." He replied.

We had the top floors to patrol today. That meant the same floor as the Gryffindor House, and the Astronomy Tower. Usually, these were the floors where we'd catch hormonal teenagers.

We set off down the first corridor, directly off of the Portrait Hole.

"Sooo." James mused, trying to make conversation over the sound of our footsteps echoing across the hall.

"Hmmm?" I added. We both laughed slightly awkwardly.

"Does this get boring?" He asked.

"Patroling? Always." I answered.

Click. Clack. Click. Clack.

"Unless, you've got someone entertaining with you." I added.

"I see." He finnished.

Click. Clack. Click. Clack.

The enormous clock clanged one time. It was officially one o'clock.

"How long do we patrol, again?" He asked.

"One hour." I replied.

Click. Clack. Click. Clack.

"How was your last two weeks of summer?" He asked. I shrugged.

"Alright. The ministry got better, I suppose. I wasn't so... bored. I ended up learning a lot." I smiled.

"Ah. And you got to go home?"

"Yes. I missed my Mum and Dad, and my sister."

"You have a sister?" He asked, perplexed. I nodded.

"Petunia." I noted.

"Is she like you?"

"Not really. We used to be very close. Then... well, I went away. I supposed we drifted a part." That was only sort-of a lie, right?

"Did you spend time with her while you were there?" He asked.

"No. Not at all." I laughed.

"Why not?"

I thought about it for a moment. Because she detests me? Great, lets spill my family secrets. If he keeps with the questions, maybe I'll even cry.

"She was with her Boyfriend, mostly. Vernon Dursely."

"Great name." Laughed James.

"Yes well, he's just a great person all around." I said with a spark of sarcasm.

"Oh?"

"Yes. He looks sort of like a whale with a big, bushy moustache. He just got a job as a mail-boy for a drill company called Grunnings, so he's doing very well with his life."

"Whats a drill?" Asked James. I tried to stiffle my laughter.

"We'll... they sort of..." I scratched my head, unsure of how to explain a drill. "Maybe I'll show you one day. But I promise they wont be entertaining."

We turned corridor after corridor, sometimes with small talk, sometimes in silence, and sometimes joking about the quality of the people in certaint portraits. Eventually we reached the Astronomy tower, our last destination.

"Is this where Sirius' takes all his girls?" I laughed as we reached the top of the astronomy tower. The sky above us was bright with a half-moon, and stars surrounding it.

"Most of them. Some just get a broom closet." Laughed James. I walked towards the railing and looked out over the grounds. The moon reflected on the dark lake, and hagrids hut was slightly billowing smoke from the chimmeny.

"What does he do?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" He returned, walking towards me.

"How do they fall for it? What does he do?"

"Oh..." James ran a hand through his hair. I had to admit, he did look delightful under the moonlight. "Well, he probably -"

"Show me?" I asked, feeling braver than my own words - but Merlin, I wanted my kiss!

He ran yet another nervous hand through his hair. "Alright."

He moved closer towards me, so that my back was against his chest, and put his arms around me. Closer than we'd ever been before. The butterflies were rising in my stomach, and I tried not to appear too nervous.

"He probably does something like this." He whispered in my ear - sending shivers down my spine. "Probably says something about how nice they look under the moon light. And Lily Evans, you always look radient. Sun or Moon." He said. I couldn't help but smile.

He cleared his throat. "Then... then he... he probably..." James paused. For a moment. The butterflies in my stomach lept to my throat as I felt his breathing on my neck...

His lips were soft, and not too wet as they kissed the side of my neck. I felt myself tighten and my breath deepen. My neck positively tingled from where he kissed me.

I no longer wanted to kiss him, I _needed_ to.

I spun myself around so that my green eyes were staring into his hazel ones. The moon reflected off of his glasses.

"Lily, I'm sorry - I -" He began to move away, but I grabbed his arm and pulled him back. I wasn't going to let him play hard to get. I stood on my tip toes to reach his face, and before he could pull away again, I kissed him deep on the lips.

He was stiff, at first, caught off guard by what had just happened, but slowly he began to form to me, and he wrapped one arm around my torso, and the other placed softly on my cheek. I pulled my arm up into his hair, raking my fingers as he did in nervous habit across his scalp.

Kissing James Potter was completely unlike kissing anyone else. His breath smelt of butterbeer and pepermint, his lips were a bit rough, but still... perfect...

He pulled away.

"Lily." He said quietly, taking a step back from me.

"Sorry." I mumbled quietly, feeling blush rise to my cheeks.

He ran his hand through his hair and gulped. "No, I..."

He looked at anything but me. Had I done something wrong? My heart was pounding out of my chest.

Hadn't this been what he had always wanted?

"James..." I whispered. He finally looked at me. "I'm sorry."

"No. Don't be. Why are you sorry?" He stepped closer to me again, and grabbed my hand. "Thank you." He kissed my cheek.

Thank you? Thank you? Was that what you were supposed to say after an mesmorizing first kiss? My heart was sinking faster and faster.

"I didn't mean for it to happen like this... I didn't want to... The astronomy tower... the moves... that's Sirius' deal... I wanted it to be... perfect..." He said quietly. "I'll fix this. I promise. I'll fix this."

Fix what? I wanted to scream, but my words had escaped me. I wasn't even completetly sure what was going on. All I could think about was that I had just kissed James Potter, and he was... back out? I had expected him to try and take advantage of me... but this wasn't right? this wasn't what he wanted? Did he not want to kiss me?

He turned and left the astronomy tower, leaving me to my thoughts.

_What had I gone and gotten myself into?_

He was long gone when I finally got the courage and strength to walk down the stairs from the Astronomy Tower. My heart was beating, but it felt like it was in the bottom most pits of my stomach. I'd kissed James Potter... and it had been just as incredible - no, more incredible, than I'd imagined... what was going on?

I traced my steps back to the dormitories. My footsteps were the only sound. I mumbled the password to a disgruntled Fat Lady, and clamored through. The common room was dark, the fire had already been estinguished, and in the 45 minutes we were gone, the house elves had cleaned up whatever mess there had been. I stumbled my way through the dimly lit room to the girls staircase. My mind was so extremely numb.

I fell onto my bed. The other girls were already fast asleep, the sounds of their snoring and occasional hootings of owls from outside were the only distractions from the silence.

What had just happened?

* * *

I wasn't sure how I'd fallen asleep, but I do remember waking up the next morning to blood-stained eyes and a groggy mental-attitude. The rest of the girls were already gone, and on my bed-side table sat a few slices of toast, a glass of pumpkin juice, and a note from Isabelle.

Gone to Quidditch Practice. Didn't expect you to sleep so late. Hope you're not sick. James was looking for you at breakfast... hope you're feeling alright.

-Belle.

I stared at the note blankly. James was looking for me?

I picked up the first bit of toast and nibbled at it.

After the way he'd treated me last night - why was he looking for me?

Quidditch practice already?

I nibbled some more.

I tried, I really had. No longer could anyone say I hadn't given James Potter a fair chance. I had. I'd given him multiple chances. We were doing really well, actually.

And all he did is leave me feeling confused, and slightly dishearted.

I didn't need this! I was Lily Evans, for Merlins sake! I could get another boy! I didn't need a boy my final year of school, anyway! I had my N.E.W.T.s approaching... I needed to buckle down! I didn't need a boy distracting me!

_And Thats When A Bludger Came Through My Window._

It smashed the glass, leaving sparkling pieces scattering everywhere. The ball rolled towards my bed, and clanged against the post. I picked it up.

A bludger through my window.

Two forms in the distance were growing larger.

"I've got it!" One of them shouted.

A bludger through my window, and two boys on broom sticks.

James Potter hopped off of his and into my dorm.

"I think you dropped this." I said quietly. He looked up at me, and towards the bludger in my hands.

"Sirius and I were messing around after practice... hitting the bludger around... I..." He began to walk closer.

"Yes... Alright." I said quietly.

"Th-thank you." He said. "I was going to ask you something... at breakfast... something... I can't remember."

He was now centimeters from me. I dropped the bludger absentmindedly. It rolled into the broken glass.

He kissed me, again. For the second time in 24 hours, I was kissing James Potter. After I'd sworn not to... after I'd said I was done with him...

And I wasn't stopping.

I don't know how long we stood like that... fingers intertwined in hair... lips locked, but we pulled away eventually. Mostly out of necessity for air.

"You were... going to ask me something?" I asked.

"Hmm?" He asked, a silly smile on his face. It faded, suddenly. "Oh, right... Oh shit, I've done it again... Lily, I wanted this to be perfect. For our first kiss to be perfect... I was going to ask you to hogsmeade... I was going to take you out... and finally, _finally _we could have our kiss... I've messed it up again." He rambled.

I couldn't help but laugh.

"This isn't funny!" He sulked.

"James, shush." I grabbed his arm and kissed him again. A short, sweet kiss on the lips. "This is perfect. It doesn't need to be fireworks over us. It doesn't need to be anything special. Kissing you is perfect."


End file.
